Wedding Days
by mrs clark gable
Summary: This is my tale of Lucas and Sami's journey to the altar. Will they finally make it to the I do's? Plus a new and unexpected friendship develops. Throw in some Bonnie and Bart plus a lot of Belle bashing and we have an angst free story. COMPLETE.
1. Newfound Friends

**This is set around the middle of the 29th's episode, if you can't tell. I don't know how long it will be, and I probably won't update as often as I did with _If I Had Known_, but there won't be long spaces inbetween. I'm an impatient person myself so I want to know what's going to happen as much as anyone else. I know Jen and Sami probably wouldn't fall into a friendship this fast, but it's my story and I don't feel like dragging it out, so sue me. On second thought, don't, I have nothing worth the effort lol. Besides, Lumi need some ppl in their corner. I guess that's enough of me, on with the story.**

"You know what? I have an idea. You know, maybe- maybe we could share the wedding. We could have a double ceremony, we could be each other's maid and matron of honor, and my dad said he wants to walk me down the aisle. He's determined to be back up on his feet, you know, in order to give me away, and maybe he can walk you down the aisle, too, Sami. He is your stepfather, after all."

Sami stared at her little sister in disbelief, then turned and walked out of the loft without another word. She was just about to push the elevator button when Lucas grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Sami, where are you going? We were discussing something."

"No, Lucas, we weren't _discussing _anything! You three were _telling _me what was going to happen. There was no discussion involved, unless it happened before I got there."

"Look, this is a bad situation, but couldn't we at least consider Belle's suggestion."

"I can't believe you! Have you ever listened to a single word I've ever said? It will be a cold day in hell when John Black walks me down the aisle," holding back tears, she angrily wrenched her arm out of his grasp and jabbed the down button, "Come find me when you actually think our wedding is important."

With that she stalked in to the elevator, leaving a dumbfounded Lucas staring after her as the doors closed.

Sami walked down her hallway, digging for her keys in her purse. She stopped short at the sight of a petite blonde knocking on Lucas's door.

"He's not there, Jen."

"Oh," Jennifer turned to face Sami and head to the elevator, but something in the slightly younger woman's face stopped her. Her mouth was set in a firm frown; her eyes were tinged red and puffy from crying. Normally Jen would have attributed this to another Sami tantrum, but there was something unmistakably sad in her aspect. She couldn't stop herself, "Is something wrong?"

"Like you would care if there was," she huffed.

She headed to her door, unlocked it and went in. Instead of walking away like she ordinarily would have, Jen followed Sami inside. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in this apartment, probably not since Carrie had moved out. It was much more maturely decorated now. It went from a jumbled dorm-like space to a sensible home for a young mother. Sami was busy in the small kitchen, evidently making herself tea.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past, but you're marrying my brother and you're obviously upset about something. I'd like to help."

Sami looked at Jennifer, tempted to take her up on her offer to talk. Maybe it was just that she was tired of fighting with everyone all the time. Or maybe the need to talk, no matter who was listening was too overpowering to hold back. Whatever it was, Sami found herself offering Jen a cup and sitting next to her on the couch.

Jen waited patiently for Sami to start, but she just sat stirring her tea distractedly and looking down at her lap, blonde hair creating a veil to hide her face. Another minute of silence passed as Jen sipped, getting slightly impatient. "Well?" she prompted gently, trying to give Sami an opening.

Nervously she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up at Jen, "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning's always a good place. Is it my brother, is he being stupid?"

"No, it's not Lucas. Well it is, but only in a roundabout way," seeing Jen's encouraging smile she continued, "You see, our wedding is supposed to be in about two weeks, on December 15th. I've been planning this wedding since August, or if you want to look at it realistically, it's been planned since I was at least five. Now Belle and Philip are engaged, and Philip's been called out on active duty. They plan on getting married before he ships out, on December 15th. They say it's the only possible day and that's ridiculous because there are so many other options. That's not even the issue. They just assumed I'd deal with it. They didn't talk to me about it, they didn't ask, they just went on like it was no big deal. Then they got upset with me because I was angry that my wedding had been basically pre-empted without warning.

If they had just talked to me first we could've worked something out, but because it's me they didn't even bother. Then Belle had the nerve to suggest a double wedding where John would walk us both down the aisle, John! So I left. I mean I might as well have asked Kate to give me away, it would be like the same thing. Lucas took his brother's side, which I guess I can understand since his little brother is going off to war, but is it so much to ask that my fiancé at least try to see my point of view."

Finally, Sami took a break from her rant and looked up expectantly at Jennifer. When she didn't offer anything it shredded the last bit of patience she had.

"So, come on, yell at me. Tell me I'm being selfish and I don't deserve a guy like Lucas. Tell me I'm ruining Belle's special day. Come on, I'm waiting."

"This is probably going to surprise you, but I agree with you. Belle is being completely selfish and inconsiderate."

"I knew you wouldn't se… wait, _you_ agree with _me_?"

"Definitely. I know, no matter what the circumstances, if someone tried to steal my wedding day to Jack last summer I would have clawed their eyes out. Your wedding day is one of the most important days of your life and they completely ignored that and your feelings all together."

"Thank you! Why is it that you, a person who doesn't even like me, gets my point better than my own sister? She was the one sister I actually liked, too. You know, the worst part is, if things were reversed and I had tried to take Belle's wedding day the whole town would have been attacking me right now."

Jennifer was astonished at how normal Sami made that sound, it was like she was used to it. With shame she realized how true that last sentence was, everyone would blame Sami, herself included. She probably was used to it.With newfound determination she decided that this was going to change. Jack had valued Sami's friendship and Lucas was head-over-heels in love with her, she obviously had some redeeming qualities once you got past the walls she put up. She turned to her with a smile brought from her new project.

"Start thinking, Sami, we have to find a way to fix this."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Now the immature side of me wants to suggest you run away to Colorado and refuse to come home until they apologize and beg you to come back."

A ghost of a smile passed on Sami's face, "That might not be the best idea."

"Yeah, maybe not, but I know what is."

"What?" a real smile almost showed up this time.

"I say be the bigger person," she held up a hand to silence Sami's indignant interruption, "Go to the apartment and tell Belle what you think, and then give her the day anyway. You can refuse to go to the ceremony and reception, for the sake of payback. I bet we can get a few other people to join in. After that we'll figure out what to do next, for your wedding."

"How can I just give her the day? That would be like backing down from a fight, I've never backed down from a challenge before, ever."

"It's not the same, you can choose to loose the battle, but you can win the war. They expected you to react the way you did, show them how wrong they can be. Rub it in their faces a little that they can't keep you down."

Sami smirked, "I think I like the way you think," then a mischievous sparkle came to her eyes, "but what about Lucas? Don't you think he needs to be punished for siding against me?"

Jen laughed, amazed again by how easy it was to be friendly with Sami, "You could always refuse to fulfill your wifely duties until you're actually his wife."

"That might be too cruel. If it lasted for more than a week I think his head might explode."

Sami turned to Jen as she bit back a laugh. They met each other's eyes and both burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to get out through hysterical laughter, shocked at goody-goody Jennifer's turn of mind. Finally, they both calmed. "Who knew Jennifer Deveraux had such a dirty mind."

"Eww, please don't connect my dirty mind to my brother ever again. Now let's go to the loft, I'm a little excited at the prospect of seeing Kate and Belle's faces. I'm getting impatient."

"Are you sure you want to help me? I mean with Jack missing, plus Abby and the baby to take care of it mi…"

"This is probably the most fun I've had since we came home. It's taking my mind off things. Trust me, I want to do this."

Sami's smile was completely genuine now, "Then let's go."

"Alright, but I'm driving. I've heard Lucas's horror stories."

"Oh, he is soo going to get punished."

Their laughter echoed down the hallways as they left.

**The part with the dirty mind, well I just couldn't find a way to work that sentence so that it didn't sound dirty to me. Maybe it didn't sound like that to you, who knows?**


	2. Belle's Wedding Blues

Lucas sat in a chair, trying hard not to let his annoyance with Belle show. She had been whining for over an hour about how much Sami had hurt her by walking out. Maybe he should go find Sami. He didn't want to think of her crying somewhere alone. She may have overreacted a little bit, but Belle went too far with the John suggestion.

Unfortunately, without a better excuse his mother would find some way to keep him right where he was, like she had the first time he tried to leave. He wracked his brain for a plausible reason for his departure, but just as he decided that he would make a dash for the door as soon as his mother was preoccupied, Sami walked in with his sister in tow. Belle, who had been sulking on the couch, perked up a bit.

"Sami, did you come to apologize?"

Jen shook her head in dismay; she had never realized how little Belle ever thought of other people before. Sami let out a derisive snort.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I think you were being self-centered."

"Belle was trying to marry my son before he left for war, but _she's_ being selfish," Kate sneered. Trying to cause more trouble she singled out the newest member of the group, "I mean really, Jennifer, don't you think Sami is completely off base."

"Sorry to disappoint you Kate, but I'm on Sami's side."

Kate was actually silenced for a minute by the loss of a potential ally. She had been sure Jennifer didn't like Sami. Conflict between his fiancé and his siblings might start to drive Lucas away from the little tramp, but it looked like Jen wasn't going to be useful to her in that department. Unfortunately, her silence didn't last long.

"It is so nice of you to try and get along with your brother's future wife, but we all know that all Sami cares about is herself. Don't defend her for Lucas's sake."

"Any woman would be livid if someone, especially her maid of honor and sister, no less, tried to cancel her wedding in favor of their own. Belle and Philip didn't even talk about this to Lucas and Sami first. I seriously doubt they exhausted every option before they chose this plan."

"You know, this is really none of your business, Jen, I think you should leave. It's more of a _family_ matter. Anyway, you probably need to get back to being 'comforted' by Patrick Lockhart, while Jack's body hasn't even been found yet."

"Mom! Stop that, Jen really doesn't need this from you right now," Lucas gasped indignantly. He was still a little shocked that someone other than himself was defending Sami, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"No, I can handle Kate. For your information, Lucas _is_ my family, and Patrick is just a friend. You have no room to talk. I saw the way you were cozying up to John at the opening of Alice's. Sami wasn't making up how you were acting. Marlena was barely cold in her grave and you were hitting on him."

"John and I are colle…"

"Ha, Kate, how does it feel to kn…"

"I want to talk about my wed…"

"Come on, you three cut it ou…"

Suddenly, a clear, loud whistle rang out, shutting everyone up. Philip lowered the two fingers he had brought to his mouth moments before, finally drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Thank you. Now do you think we could get back to the problem at hand, the weddings?"

"Of course we can get back to the weddings. As I was saying, I think you were being insensitive and self-absorbed," here Philip and Belle moved to angrily cut Sami off, but she continued. The only indication that there had been an interruption was her slightly raised voice, "but I'm going to give you the date anyway. Hell, I'm feeling generous; you should take the church and the flowers. You might as well have the food and the music, too. We all know it is impossible to argue with all those delivery people, they wouldn't change the date they sent everything anyway. With the Kiriakis fortune, I'm sure Philip can reimburse Basic Black, we'll just have to start from scratch."

For a second, she was sure she saw fear flash in Belle's eyes, but it was quickly covered as she rushed to give Sami a hug.

"Oh, Sami, thank you. I know how you can still be involved. You can help me organize the little things, like invitations, I want to invite everyone in town. You can make any changes I want, it'll be perfect."

For a second, Sami considered forgetting the next phase in Jennifer's plan. She wasn't sure she wanted to loose Belle, butluckily her memory kicked in. She had made Belle her maid of honor, she practically gave her the entire wedding, but all she got in return was a thank you and some insignificant work to do. She looked across the room to catch Jen's eye. Jennifer gave a slight nod as a signal to stay on track.

"I'm sorry, sis, well not really, but I'm not coming to your wedding."

Belle looked absolutely flabbergasted, as if it was inconceivable that someone would refuse to go to _her_ wedding, "What?"

"I'm not going to celebrate what you're doing to me, Lucas, and your only nephew, not to mention our wedding. I gave you the day, that's going to have to be enough, and if it isn't that's too bad."

"Oh, Belle, if 'everyone in town' includes me and Abby, we'll be busy that day. Sami and I will find a way to entertain ourselves," Jen added, relishing in the freedom of actually speaking her mind. With Sami around she felt liberated from her restricting nice girl reputation.

"Do you see what she's doing, Lucas? She's pretending to be gracious to look good, but she refuses to be happy for your siblings. And now she's corrupted your sister. You can't marry her!"

"Excuse me, Kate, I can think for myself. No one corrupted me, especially not Sami."

"That's what you think. Sami's like a snake, she slithers her way into your life and starts poisoning you. You don't even see it coming. I swe…"

"Mom, that's enough! Sami is making a big sacrifice for Belle and Phillip. You should be grateful. She has every right to refuse to come if that's what she wants. And if Jennifer doesn't want to come either then that is her decision. I am marrying Sami whether you like it or not, so back off."

"Lucas, she…"

"Stop! I mean it mom."

Belle watched the back and forth bewilderedly. She just didn't understand why they weren't talking about her. Her big sister had just refused to help her and wouldn't come to her wedding. Hello people, Belle Black was in pain! Forget that it had been Sami's wedding first, it was hers now and it was already ruined. Everyone really needed to start paying attention to her anguish right now.

"What about me!" she barely kept herself from stomping her foot, but tears of frustration were welling up in her eyes.

"Not everything's about you, Belle," Lucas snapped.

Belle recoiled as if she had been slapped, while Philip placed a protective arm around his fiancé.

"Lucas, Belle is in pain right now. How dare you speak to her like that!"

Kate immediately went over to the injured pair, switching into coddling mother-mode, "Your brother is just upset with Sami right now, sweetie. He's taking it out on you, he doesn't mean it. She has him so warped in the head he can't thi…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop?"

"Lucas, baby," Kate's voice had reached a new low on the sickeningly sweet scale, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Oh my god," he sighed as he sank down onto the couch, realizing that the effort was pointless.

"Come on, Sami, let's go to the Java Café or maybe the pub. We can start working on the new wedding plans. You may just find me indispensable to your operation, back when we had _In The House_ we did a segment on weddings. It'll be great."

"That sounds perfect," Sami turned and walked to open the door.

"You coming, little brother?"

Lucas didn't hesitate to follow them out of the loft, grateful to finally get away from Belle and his mother. Besides he was dieing to know how the woman he loved became such good friends with his sister. This could get interesting.

**For the record, I don't know for a fact that Lucas is younger than Jen. It just seems that way to me, either that or they are really close to the same age. Oh and I forgot to mention that the date I gave in the last chapter was one I made up. The show didn't mention the real date as far as I know.**


	3. Up to Something

**I needed to write something light-hearted after this week and spoilers I've seen. This show is really pushing my love/hate relationship with angst to the hate department. If you're not spoiled then you'll see what I mean next week, but it could be worse right? On a happier note isn't jaunty a great word. It's so happy, I don't think it's used enough.**

Lucas sat back down at the table after going up to see Will, who Grandpa Shawn had picked up after school. Jennifer and Sami were laughing about something, acting like it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

"Are you two going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

Sami looked up at him with a smile, thinking that he wanted to know what they found so funny, "We were just looking at that guy over there," she pointed to a medium sized man standing at the counter.

He wouldn't have stood out at all, except for the red sequined vest, purple-feathered boa, and strange turquoise spandex-like pants. There were about four other outlandishly dressed men with him, but that one stood out the most. Looking at them now, Lucas couldn't for the life of him figure out how he missed those characters in the first place.

"I say he's some sort of crazy gay man, but Jen thinks he must be in some sort of parade or something. Never mind the fact that it's freezing out and I haven't heard of any parades coming soon. I think we should try to set him up with Harold, but apparently he's too flamboyant for that newspaperman. You know now that I think about it, Jack had a bit of a flare for drama, and Harold had a thing for him once, right Jen?" she shot her a teasing smile.

"Jack was _pretending_ to be gay, besides his was more subtle drama. He would never have dressed like that, even in those days, except when he went in drag for a few days in Vegas, but that's another story. Harold is probably too tame for them anyway."

"Did either of you think that maybe they just lost a bet?"

Dan smirked as he realized that the two blondes who had approached him earlier got the guy to look over at him. They had point blank asked him about his attire and he had informed them of a little tradition he and his buddies had kept up ever since they had joined their fraternity ten years ago. They had asked him to help freak out the guy they were with, something aboutpunishment, and being the easy-going guy he was,Dan agreed.

"It looks like Sami's right, sorry," Jen giggled as she nodded to the group again. Spandex guy was staring intensely at Lucas, when their eyes met he gave a wink. Uncomfortably, Lucas moved closer to Sami, slipping an arm around her shoulders in a non-too-subtle signal to back off, "It looks like you might be more his type."

"Very funny," he scoffed trying to veer them off of this topic, "but you still haven't answered my question. How did you too get so buddy-buddy all of a sudden? Last time I checked there was no love lost between you, not that I'm complaining"

Sami patted his hand patronizingly, "Oh my poor, silly Lucas. Things change; we found some common ground. It's hardly the news of the century."

"Yeah, Sami was upset. I asked what was wrong and we got to talking. There's nothing really exceptional about it."

He looked back and forth between both women, searching for more, but they offered nothing, "Okay… if you're sure," he was about to continue when his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID, upon seeing who it was he excused himself claiming there was better reception outside. He stepped out of the Brady Pub and moved to a secluded area where no one would overhear his conversation.

"I thought everything was taken care of."

"Relax, Lucas, I just need you to come here and sign a few papers. It's strictly legal work."

"I guess I can come over now, let me just say goodbye to Sami."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, I didn't want her to be disappointed if it didn't pan out. I'll surprise her once everything is settled, hopefully before the wedding."

"Just get here as fast as you can, then you can tell her before midnight tonight."

"This sure went fast, I really have to thank you for that. I'll be there soon," he hung up his phone and made his way back inside to the booth they were in, "Girls I'm sorry, but I have to go. That was Aunt Maggie she wants to meet up and talk to me about our AA group. You know, figure out the technical details about her becoming my sponsor again, now that she's not dead and all."

He should have felt bad about lying. Especially when it came to AA and his Aunt Maggie, two very important things, but it was for a good cause. Before Sami could catch the excited sparkle in his eye, he bent to kiss her goodbye, then walked out with a jaunty wave.

Sami watched him walk away, before turning back to Jen, "He's up to something."

"What? How can you tell?"

"I just can. Maybe I should hound him to find out what, but he looks so happy with himself. I think I'll let him keep his secret for a little while."

"How generous of you," Jen snickered good-naturedly, "What do you think it is?"

"Who knows? With Lucas it could be anything from him cooking Will and me dinner to," for a second she paused to search her brain for the most far-fetched thing she could come up with, "buying us an airplane with an elephant inside."

"I seriously doubt my brother would buy a plane, especially if it came with an elephant."

"Then maybe he won an elephant or a plane, or both."

"Does he even know how to fly?"

"Well, he flew a helicopter once, but it crashed."

"Then, if for some strange, unknown reason Lucas decides to buy a jumbo jet, I think we should sign him up for flying lessons. Especially with an elephant flying first class."

"Good idea, we want to make sure that Dumbo's safe. It can be his wedding present."

"Speaking of the wedding we need to get planning. Do still want the same type of flowers and food, all that stuff?"

"No way, it can't be anything like Belle's. She stole my wedding, I'm going to out do everything she does."

"Who stole your wedding, darling?"

Sami and Jennifer looked up in surprise to find Julie looking down on them. She slid into the booth next to Jen, ready to help in any way she could, "Is there a problem with Lucas and Sami's wedding?"

"Belle and Philip have taken our date, church, flowers, basically everything, so Jen and I are re-planning."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Once again Sami went through the whole saga, surprisingly much less bitterly than on former occasions. Every once in awhile Jen would interject a little something or nod her head in agreement. If Julie found this new alliance odd she didn't show it, but her expression turned more and more outraged as the tale progressed.

"You see, Aunt Julie, Belle was being ridiculous. I know we always wanted her with Shawn, but I'm starting to think he's too good for her now. You can't go to her wedding, either. We need you and Doug to join in on the boycott."

"I doubt Belle would have the gall to invite her ex-boyfriend's grandfather and grandmother."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she invited Aunt Hope, Uncle Bo, Jan, and Shawn himself. When my sister says 'everyone in town' she means everyone. The more people that are paying attention to her, the better."

"What do you say, Aunt Julie, can we count you in?"

"Of course, my dears. You two can count on me for anything, as long as I can help with the new and improved wedding planning."

Sami smiled and reached across the table to shake Julie's hand, "I'd be honored to have you on board."

"We'll make this the best wedding Salem has seen in years. You and Lucas better make me proud, after all this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?" Jen asked, intrigued.

"I helped Lucas with the proposal. Do you honestly think he came up with _When a Man Loves a Woman_ on his own?" Julie scoffed smugly, "Men always need help with those sort of things, although to his credit he picked the song."

"I knew he must have had help with that. He didn't even tell me. Thank you for helping him, Julie, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Sami laughed, finishing with a happy sigh.

"He sang to you, aww that is so cute. Who knew my brother was such a romantic, you're a lucky girl."

"I am, aren't I?" Sami smiled dreamily, visions of Lucas dancing in her head, "I can't wait to marry him," another happy sigh, "It really will be the happiest day of my life."

Julie and Jen looked at each other amusedly. If they had had any doubts about Sami and Lucas they would have been abolished right then. When minutes passed without another word from Sami it became necessary to break her out of her blissful reverie.

"Sami, honey," Julie nudged her arm gently, "We should get to planning, dear."

"Sorry, I was just… well you know."

Jen smiled wistfully, thinking of her own husband, "Yeah, yeah I do... It looks like we're finished eating, do you mind if we go to Gram's to get started. I have this sudden urge to hold my little boy."

"Oh my god, of course. I'm sorry, I've been so absorbed in myself I didn't realize how long you had been away from… wait, you didn't tell me what name you decided on."

"Actually, Jack and I agreed on Steven Thomas, after his brother and Grandpa Tom. He was going to be our little Stevie," she added, getting a little misty-eyed. Julie patted her hand comfortingly and the three women stood up to leave.

"Let me just get Will, he might want to meet his new cousin andhe hasn't seen Abby yet. We only saw Mrs. Horton for a few minutes."

With in a half an hour they were being greeted with hugs and doughnuts in Alice Horton's cozy living room. Sami and Will were cooing over an adorable little Stevie, who was wrapped up in his mother's arms. The doorbell rang and minutes later Maggie joined the impromptu gathering.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but if I stay in that house another minute who knows what, or who, could come to find itself destroyed."

Julie moved over on the couch to give Maggie room to sit, and Sami turned to Jennifer with a smirk.

"I told you he was up to something."


	4. CEO

**Okay this is completely unlikely and it would never happen on the show, but roll with me here. Lumi needs to be finacially secure and this way Kate isn't involed in the wedding stuff. Lets just pretend that Victor really did die in that tidal wave, that way it's permanent. You'll see what I mean. Oh, and I have no idea if Doug and Julie ever went to Japan.**

Alice smiled fondly at the group of women who had gathered in her home. It did her heart good to see Sami being accepted by the Horton's. She had always had a soft spot for the girl.

"Maggie, darling, you sit tight. I'll go get you a cup and another plate of donuts for Will to take upstairs with him."

"Oh, let me help you," Sami stood up to follow her, and Alice smiled, that was exactly what she had in mind. Alice set to fixing another cup of tea while Sami arranged the food plate.

"Thank you for helping me, dear. I'm afraid I'm not as independent as I used to be."

"You're one of the toughest women I know, Mrs. Horton. Not many people your age could survive being trapped on an island for months. You can definitely hold your own."

"Thank you, you're a sweet girl. But what is this 'Mrs. Horton' nonsense. You are marrying my Lucas, which makes you family. Please call me Gran, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Gran it is, then," Sami valiantly tried to fight the battle with her tears and in the end came out on top, as only a few had actually escaped.

………………………………...

Lucas finally finished looking through all the paper work, signing here and initialing there. He couldn't actually believe this was happening. With pushing back the wedding and the speed with which this process was happening, it was the perfect solution. Now he could pay for his own wedding, minimizing any power his mother would have to interfere, at least a little. He handed the signed work over to Mickey so he could look at it quickly.

"Everything seems to be in order, my boy. I've made sure this deal is fair, even if the lawyer part is really more of a formality. We just need to have the paperwork filed, then everything will be in place."

"Thank you, Uncle Mickey. Without you this would've taken months."

"Everyone involved wanted a smooth, fast transition. The board made it very easy for me."

"I just can't wait to tell Sami. This means all good things for us. Getting out from under Basic Black will be the first step to smooth sailing."

"I think you're right, son, I think you're right."

………………………………...

Sami wiped the tears from her eyes, she was laughing so hard her sides were going to start hurting soon. Julie was telling one of Doug and her travel stories. Apparently there was a misunderstanding between the police, who only spoke Japanese, and Doug, who only knew the word for thank you from that old 80's song. Somehow he ended up acting out a part of Godzilla while singing the song. A big debacle about a banana and a pineapple had followed which landed them in jail.

"Finally, we found a man who spoke English, after spending the night in jail. We explained the situation and once he had a good laugh at our expense we got out," Julie gave a devilish smile, "That was one of our more exciting days."

"That's one way to put it," Maggie laughed. She knew Julie was telling the story for her benefit, and she had found what she needed in this group today. She had gone from being in a homicidal rage to having fun with the girls. Getting to spend more time with Sami had confirmed her faith in her and Lucas's relationship, the faith she had had in them ever since Lucas confided in her about his fantasies last July.

"Oh my, look at the time. I'm sorry girls, but I think I took up all of our planning time."

"That's okay, Julie, I doubt we could've gotten much done today anyway. Will and I should get going, Lucas will be getting home soon," she moved up the stairs a bit, "Will, honey, it's time to go."

Will came down the stairs eagerly, not many pre-teens would enjoy hanging out with his parents so much, but he had never had a lot of them both at once before. He felt the need to absorb as much as possible, that and the fact that he wanted to spend the night at Josh's. It was technically a school night, but tomorrow was only a half-day. If he buttered them up a little they might be willing to see it from his perspective. He was his parents' son after all.

…………………………….

Lucas was just about to leave the office building when his cell rang, "Hello?"

"Hey, hun, do you think you could pick up a pizza on the way home? I already ordered it, you just have to pick it up from Vinnie's."

"No problem, see you in a bit"

"Love you, bye,"

He switched off the cell and slid into his car smiling. This was turning out to be a great day. Vinnie's was right next to a florist, maybe he would buy Sami some flowers to celebrate.

………………………………...

"Honey, I'm home," Lucas called out playfully as he walked into Sami's apartment, a colorful assortment of wildflowers behind his back. Sami and Will looked up from the kitchen table where they were working on his homework. Will came and immediately took the pizza, while Sami being the more welcoming of the two actually said "Hello". After she had pulled back from a quick kiss she smiled at his attempt to hide something behind his back. She tried, unsuccessfully to look at the object, but he blocked her every move. She pulled on his arm to stop his dodging, "Lucas, let me see!"

"Now, now, ask nicely and maybe you'll get your surprise."

If that was how he was going to be, then two could play at that game. She glanced quickly at Will, who was munching on a slice of pizza and bobbing along to his headphones. Grinning mischievously she moved closer until her front was pressed completely against his, barely a centimeter between them. Slowly she moved her lips up to his ear, breathing out warm breath on his neck. She felt him fight back a shiver as she began to gently nibble on the lobe, her hands spread on his shoulders, "Are you sure I have to ask?"

Lucas steeled himself against the urge to drop the flowers and pull her into his arms, mindful of the fact that Will was in the room, even if he wasn't paying attention.Stubborn as it was,he couldn't let her win, "Of course you have to ask. Now be a good girl and don't forget the magic word."

"What magic word might that be, General?" she had practically forgotten why she was playing in the first place, so focused was she on his neck and ears, but the rustle of paper, or was it plastic, behind him caught her attention again.

"You know exactly what I want to hear."

Sami smiled against his neck and moved back up to his ear, "Might it be this?" she whispered a word in his ear that resulted in a deep groan-slash-chuckle.

"Actually, I meant please, but that will work, too," he pulled the bouquet out from behind him. Her eyes lit up and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, moving on to put the flowers in water and tapping on Will's head in a signal to take off the headphones at the dinner table. The three sat down for a comfortable family dinner.

After spending most of the evening with his parents, entertaining them with stories of 7th grade, Will figured that now would be a good time to mention the sleepover. "Mom, Dad, can I sleepover Josh's? Before you say no, his parents said okay and tomorrow's only a half-day. Please," he added the puppy eyes, just in case.

"I don't know, little man," Sami answered. Lucas smirked, this was perfect. Not that he didn't love spending time with their son, but now he could tell Sami and they could have their own private celebration. He slipped an arm around his son's thin shoulders and added his own pleading look, "Yeah, please mom?"

Sami sighed, knowing she couldn't beat the double puppy eyes, and let Will leave on his merry way downstairs to Josh's apartment. Lucas moved up behind her and hugged her from behind, "I have another surprise for you, and now we can honor the occasion properly," he kissed the back of her neck suggestively.

"And what might this surprise be?" he moved a hand to grab hers and spun her around to face him and led her to the couch.

"You are looking at the new CEO of Titan Publishing."

"What?" she asked in shock. Nicole would never give up her position; it just wasn't possible, "How?"

"Nicole and Brady have decided to leave Salem together, she seemed like she was in a hurry to get him out of here. Phil has no interest in the company and neither does Bo. When they had gone to the island and were presumed dead, the board at Titan had approached me about taking over; that was the big job interview I kept talking about. They wanted me back, but then it turned out Nicole was alive so they had to scrap the plans. Now those two are going off to live together somewhere in Europe, the board wants me and they want to leave fast. As of next Friday, I am officially in charge."

She looked at him warily, "Are you sure this a good idea?"

He took her hand, knowing she would be cautious, "I saved the best part for last. Think about it Sami, we'll be financially set for the rest of our lives. Meaning we could pay for our own wedding, and you could quit Basic Black. Without my mother involved, the ceremony will go so much smoother."

Letting this sink in she turned to him with a smile and impulsively hugged him, finally allowing herself to be excited, "This is amazing, Lucas," her smile turned sly and she let her fingers slowly walk up his chest, "You always did look great in a suit. Just imagine, now I've got my very own sexy CEO," she leaned in and brushed his lips in a light kiss, "What kind of a celebration did you have in mind?"

"Come with me and I'll show you exactly what I had in mind."

He took her hand in his and pulled her off the couch. Together they retreated happily to the bedroom.


	5. Goodbye Basic Black

**We all knew this had to come eventually, meaning there is a small amount of Brandon in this chapter and more in the next. The good news is he gets beat up. I figure he has to go out with a bang. For the sake of my fic the Carvers moved their celebration to the next night. Can I tell you how happy I am that MC has taped his last episode, not that I want him to be unemployed, I just want Brandon gone. In my story the annulment went through.**

Sami walked through the doors to Basic Black three hours later than she was supposed to. Was it her fault that she had a gorgeous fiancé that she just couldn't keep her hands off of? It didn't matter anyway since she was there to quit. Lucas was parking his car, but they were meeting at his mother's office to stop the wedding-Basic Black connection, then she was going to quit. Hopefully she could just get to the elevator without any interruptions.

"Sami," she cringed and turned around face Belle. Apparently, she had forgotten her anger because her face was set in that I-Need-Sympathy-Comfort-Me pout she always wore on an outing to complain to her big sister, "I just don't understand why Shawn is being so mean to me. He and Jan were talking about some 'love cage', but when I asked them about it they told me to back off because I wouldn't understand."

Sami fought to hide her smile that was quickly growing, laughing at Belle's expense, "It sounds like they were talking about sex, Belle. Face it, you wouldn't understand; you're hardly an expert at that sort of thing. If Shawn and Jan want to throw a little kink into it, then it's really none of your business."

"But Shawn loves me, of course it's my business," Belle really didn't understand why Sami was being so mean. They both knew she didn't mean it when she refused to come to the wedding, didn't they? "Sami, why are you still mad at me? You can't keep this up much longer; it'll make me look bad if my sister doesn't come to my wedding. You can't do that to me."

"I meant every word I said. I'm not coming, Jen's not coming, and now Doug and Julie aren't coming either. I haven't asked yet, but Maggie and Alice don't seem too enthusiastic about going themselves."

"B-but, but Shawn's family has to come. I need them to see how wonderful I am so that they can tell Shawn what a mistake he made," she didn't stop herself from stomping her foot this time, "This isn't fair!" her whine came out as a shriek.

Seeing as her wonderful fiancé had come in to save her, Sami left Belle to her temper tantrum. They headed up to Kate's office, stopping to make-out in the elevator on the way up, of course. They reached the door in time to overhear Kate cackling on the phone.

"I'll make sure Belle and Philip have the wedding of the year. Sami on the other hand will..." she trailed off for a second as she turned in her chair to see the woman in question with an expectant look.

"Will?" Sami prompted glibly, curious to see how she would save face this time.

"…will have the biggest wedding of 2005." Kate finished, quite pleased with her lie.

Lucas just shook his head, for once not believing his mother at all. At least now he could pay for his own wedding, successfully cutting out the middleman a.k.a the meddling mother.

"Mom, we have some news. You need to stop all the planning and advertising for our wedding…"

Gleefully Kate cut in, unsuccessfully trying to hid her mirth, "Did you break up? Don't worry baby, I know this hurts now, but you'll get over it in a few weeks. Then you can find a woman worthier of you, and Sami can just go off with Brandon to who cares where."

"Sorry, Kate, I don't plan on going off with Brandon anywhere and no one said the wedding was cancelled."

"You couldn't possibly afford a wedding on your own. You two need Basic Black's money because Sami is a selfish shrew, who refuses to have a small wedding."

"Actually, mom, I got a job, a big job. We can pay for our own wedding now, we don't need you anymore."

"Sweetie, that's wonderful," she stalled for time desperately. If Lucas and Sami didn't involve her in the wedding then all her plans were for nothing, "Where is this job?"

"I'm going to be running Titan," it took Kate nearly a full minute to completely absorb this new information.

Sami stepped up and looped her arm around Lucas's waist, his went around her shoulders automatically, "It may be difficult to have your son running the rival company of BB, but I am just so proud him. This will be great for Will; we can buy a big house. Not too big though, it may feel a little empty if it's too big."

"There's always ways to fill it up, baby." Lucas reminded her, nuzzling the top of her head affectionately.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but…" before he could continue Sami cut him off with a kiss.

"I'd love to, General."

As Lucas broke into an excited grin, Kate finally caught on to what they were talking about and barely kept herself from screaming. There was absolutely no way her son could have another child with that tramp; she wouldn't allow it.

"No, Lucas you can't!" Damn! She hadn't been able to stop herself, and judging by the look on his face she was going to have to backtrack fast, "You can't run Titan. Do you know how it will look to have my son working for the competition?"

"I have to provide for my family, mom, I'd hoped you would understand that."

Oh, no, he was mad, "But honey, don't you remember how Victor treated me! To run his company would be like… like…"

"It would be like I have the job I came to Salem for. Victor is dead; he has nothing to do with this. I'm not going to let you ruin it. Come on, Sami, let's go."

"Oh, by the way, I quit," Sami turned to wave goodbye to Kate, then giving in to childish impulse she stuck her tongue out. Lucas saw her actions and playfully swatted at her behind. Laughing she led her man out the door.

……………………………….

Sami stood uncomfortably in the lobby of the Penthouse Grille, Lucas was talking to the maitre'd to get their table. She had thought it had been a good idea at the time, but that was before she saw Brandon. Why did he always show up wherever she went anyway? It was like he was turning into some creepy stalker, and one stalker in a lifetime was more than enough. Lucas came back to guide her to their table, which unfortunately was very close to the Carver table. She sat with their back to them.

"Relax a little, Sami, this is a celebration. My mom isn't paying for our wedding, you never have to work again, and you are spending the rest of you life with the most amazing man God ever put on this planet. Buck up."

Lucas tried to lighten the mood, but he figured that must be difficult when your ex-husband is constantly showing up wherever you happen to be

"I'm sorry, Lucas, I just feel like he's following me."

"I know. He can't seem to stop staring at us."

"Let's just forget about Brandon, God knows I'd love to. Now, about this house…"

"I was thinking we could start looking," he looked down shyly for a second, "I mean if you want to. I know there are a lot of memories in the apartments but, I just thought…" she rested a finger on his lips to stop his nervous rambling.

"I think it's a great idea. Especially the part about filling up a big house…" this time she trailed off looking down shyly, "If you meant that."

"There is nothing I want more, "he grasped her hand from across the table and she granted him one of her brightest smiles. They ordered their food and enjoyed each other's company.

After the meal was finished they moved to the dance floor, both purposely trying to drive the other crazy with desire.

"This was a great celebration, I know I started off slow, but I had a really good time."

"I kind of preferred last night's celebration."

She laughed huskily, "Last night was good, we're always good together."

"I think we need a repeat performance, to keep the celebration alive."

"Celebrating seems to be our forte. Your job has been good to us already."

"There's plenty more to come. Just think how many games of the boss and the secretary we can play."

"We should go home, so you can show me how a good boss behaves."

"I don't think a good boss coerces the secretaries into sexual situations on the job"

"There won't be a need for any coercion, but maybe you should show me how a bad boss behaves," she laid a seductive kiss on his lips in a preview of what was coming, "Go take care of the check and meet me at the car."

She swayed to the elevator only to see a very unwelcome face, "Nicole."

"What? No stay away from Brady, but wait, your fiancé is getting my company. I guess you're not too heartbroken."

"I couldn't care less, I'm just glad you're leaving," Sami paused for a second, as a thought hit her she broke into a smile, "In fact I think you should leave before the 15th. It'll be perfect."

"What?" Nicole eyed her dubiously.

"How would you like to do me a little favor?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, if you get Brady out of town before Belle's wedding she'll be desolate. That will make Philip a gloomy-Gus, which will just break Kate's heart. How can you pass up an opportunity to hurt Kate?"

"I do enjoy Kate's misery." Nicole tilted her head, as if actually contemplating her desicion.

"Then it's a deal?"

"Why not? It'll be fun," Nicole smiled a little before getting off.

The next floor down Sami went to the car to wait. For what felt like hours she stood there, getting more and more disturbed by the moment. One of the lights had gone out so she was submerged into semi-darkness. There was no one else around, but she just barely caught the sound of footsteps echoing in the distance.

"Lucas? Is that you?"

"Guess again, Samantha."


	6. Psychopath

**I guess I should clarify Shawn and Jan's relationship. I figure they're together and they like each other. I don't know if it's love on Shawn's side, but he has feelings for Jan. He might know about his summer in the cage, I don't know, but they have had some fun in the cage since then. I don't plan on breaking them up, mostly because it doesn't really fit with the story. I really don't have an opinion on the Shawn-Jan-Belle-Philip thing.**

"B-Brandon," she tried discreetly to back up as he advanced on her, looking creepier than usual, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect what's mine," he looked calm, but there was an underlying menace in his voice that made her blood run cold.

"What do you mean?"

She was no longer hiding her attempts to get away from him; unfortunately she had accidentally backed up into Lucas's car. Brandon didn't stop coming toward her until he could plant a hand on either side of her. She was effectively pinned in place, with nowhere to run. Sami had never liked feeling trapped, and this was no exception, it was absolutely terrifying.

………………………

Lucas was finally about to get on the elevator. He had been detained by an old colleague who"just had" to welcome him back to Titan Publishing and then they "just simply had" to go meet all the business men the guy had with him.

Under normal circumstances Sami would have understood, after an hour or so of moodiness, but a cold, moody Sami would not be so forgiving. The hand on his arm forced him to turn back around and it took all his strength not to groan when he saw the person, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I offered to bring Philip and Belle out to celebrate their engagement and work out all the details. There isn't much time left before their wedding, you know," yeah, he knew alright because that was the day when Sami was supposed to become his forever, luckily she didn't see him roll his eyes as she droned on, "What are you doing here without Sami?"

Kate smiled indulgently as her middle son gave her the explanation that she already knew. She had seen Sami go down to the parking lot, and then a few minutes later Brandon followed. She just needed to distract Lucas a little longer, then surely he would walk in on an intimate moment and she would finally be rid of the little bitch for good.

………………………..

"Celeste keeps predicting that we're going to be together, so why tempt fate," he leaned in closer and she felt the urge to gag at the sour smell of his breath mixed with his cheap cologne, "She said we'd be together by the end of the night, but I don't think I can wait that long."

Sami tried desperately to move away from him, but he held her firmly. He used one arm to hold her in place and the other to force her face to his. His lips hovered over hers and she moved her head to the side to avoid him. Painfully he held her chin, turning her to face him, and forced an angry, bruising kiss on her unwilling lips. Sami felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes as she tried to get away.

…………………….

Kate looked around the room, pretending to look at Philip and Belle dancing. She tried to force her voice to be casual as she turned back to Lucas who was not very subtle in his impatience to get away, "I don't see Brandon anywhere. I could have sworn I saw him earlier. I wonder where he went."

Lucas sighed in irritation, "He probably went to the bathroom. He could have gone to hell for all I care. I really have to go, Mom, Sami's waiting."

"Why are you so anxious to get to her? Do you think she might be with Brandon? I bet that whore is giving it up to him on top of your car right now."

"Sami is devoted to me, I'm not worried about Brandon. It's snowing outside and she's been waiting long enough. The parking garage creeps her out enough as it is."

Without waiting for a response her left her to get to Sami. He couldn't explain it, but this overwhelming feeling of dread kept pulling at all his senses. Without waiting for the elevator he took the stairs two at a time.

………………………

Sami pushed at his shoulders as hard as possible in another effort to get him off of her. She suddenly felt like a defenseless 16-year-old girl again. In a final frantic move, she brought her knee up with all her might into his groin and was rewarded with his angry cry and a sickening crunch. Brandon instinctively grabbed the injured area to protect himself from further attack.

Breathing deeply, Sami moved away from the car so that she couldn't be cornered again, freverently praying that Lucas came soon. Evidently, she didn't knee him as hard as she thought because Brandon recovered much too quickly for her taste, although his voice was now so high it might have been funny in an alternate situation.

"You bitch!" he moved closer and for a second she thought he might hit her, instead he grasped her shoulders in a death-lock, "You are going to be so sorry you did that."

"I've faced much worse than you, Brandon Walker," she managed to twist away from him for a second, "I can beat you, too. Lucas will be here any minute, he'll save me."

She made a mad dash for any escape route, but he was too fast and soon had her pinned against a stranger's car, "You shouldn't try to get away, Samantha. I was a professional boxer, don't put it past me to knock you out," Sami made another futile shot at escape, but he only let her get far enough away so that he could grab her from behind and cover her mouth with his hand, "We were meant to be together. I'm going to make it happen."

Unfortunately for Brandon, he was not experienced in the business that is kidnapping; therefore he did not cup his hand to avoid injury. Sami found the perfect angle and bit down on his hand, hard. With her mouth uncovered she yelled as loud as she could.

Lucas had been hurrying to his car when he heard her scream, then the parking garage and his actions turned into one big blur. A few feet away from his car Brandon was trying to drag Sami away like some deranged caveman, _his_ Sami. Without thinking about his own safety he rushed to them as Sami kicked Brandon in the shin. The injured man yelped in pain and Sami broke away. Before he could try to capture her again Lucas had tackled him to the ground.

Brandon may have been the bigger man, so some would have labeled him the stronger of the pair, but his muscle was nothing in comparison to Lucas's muscle combined with his fury. The struggle lasted for several minutes, Lucas obviously coming out on top as he released all his anger onto Brandon. Anger for having Sami's attention for so long when deep down he had wanted it for himself. Anger for trying to take his place in their son's life, in her life. Anger for even daring to hurt Sami. Most of all, anger for trying to take away the love that he had craved for so long and finally earned.

Just as Brandon had rolled over on top of Lucas, getting in a few good blows himself, a shout came from nearby and someone he couldn't see pulled Brandon away. The next thing he saw was a gold more beautiful than the sun and soft hands delicately checking him for injuries.

…………………………..

Gingerly Lucas eased himself back onto the couch cushions. They had finally gotten back from the hospital where it was confirmed that he only had a few cuts and bruises, and would be very sore in the morning. Sami came to sit next to him, handing him some ice wrapped in a dishtowel for his head.

"That ex-husband of yours is a psychopath."

"I'm just glad Tek was there to arrest him, I hope we never have to see him again."

"Can't say I'm sorry to see him go. I've been hoping for it since he came back," he uncertainly looked at her for a second, "I was afraid you'd go back to him."

"Like I'd really do that, he obviously dangerous…and crazy."

"What if he wasn't?"

"I wouldn't even consider it for a minute."

Lucas smiled a little, but his strange mood was not alleviated. The realization that Brandon had come back to take Sami away from him was unnerving. If Brandon came back then Austin could, too! Would she really choose him over Austin, especially when she never had before?

Even as he opened his mouth to pose the question he didn't truly understand why he was asking or what kind of a reaction he would get. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"What if Austin came back?"

Sami looked up in surprise. She hadn't thought of Austin in God knows how long. What would she do if he came back? She'd laugh in his face, that's what she'd do. She smiled slightly at his need for reassurance; it was really kind of cute.

"If Austin came back I'd slam the door in his face, but only after I told him how stupid I was to ever think I was in love with him. I've found a real man now."

Lucas out-right laughed at that, the image of Brandon trying to drag her away fading more and more by the minute. He was starting to get into this game.

"What if I suddenly went missing?"

Grinning, Sami recognized the subtle change from serious conversation to game and welcomed it by settling back on the cushions, "I'd search for you myself. No inept Salem PD for my future hubby, I'd get you home within a week."

"What if my mother had to move in with us because of her old age?"

"Your pushing it, but I'd give her the garage apartment, if we have one. Then we'd have to hire a nurse to take care of her, because there is no way I'm looking after her 24-7."

"What if I had to relocate to someplace cold, like Russia or Alaska?"

"I'd pack up my favorite sweaters and look forward to the snow."

"What if I had to move to a country where we couldn't understand a word they said?"

"We'll have to talk to each other for entertainment and buy a dictionary just incase."

"What if we had to live in a one room shack with no heat?"

"We'd use each other for warmth."

"What if I had to move to some hick town in the middle of nowhere, with no place to shop in sight?"

She smiled and held out her hand, all the fingers curled in, but the pinky extended, "Where you go, I go."

He reached out and hooked her pinky with his own, shaking it imperceptibly, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'd expect nothing less."


	7. Perfect

**It's almost Christmas, woohoo! Lumi time is a bit behind, but I'm trying to get most of the Christmassy stuff out of the way before the actual holiday. How cute was Alice today with Julie, I laughed so hard. For anyone who doesn't know, February 8th is the date of Will's conception.**

"I still can't believe he did that! Brandon better get out of town fast once his trial is over or else there will be plenty of people coming after him."

Sami laughed and for the first time in a long time didn't doubt that it would happen. The Horton's had been threatening Brandon for the past couple days, this was the third time Jen had done it, "I know. He is such a jerk. Can you believe a few years ago we were fighting over him?"

"Please, that is a time period I'd rather forget. I can't believe what idiots we were."

"All's well that ends well, I guess."

Jen sighed wistfully, "Yeah you and my brother came to your senses, finally. And Jack won me over, again. Who knew it would be over so quickly. I miss him so much."

"I miss him, too. Obviously not as much as you do, but he was a good friend once. I really have no words to describe him," Jen actually laughed at that, "but at least you have a lot of people to help you. Where is Patrick, anyway?"

"He went to Uncle Mickey's. He said he was going to try and get Bonnie to back out as gracefully as possible. Who knows, maybe she'll listen to him."

"I doubt it, but let's hope so. Maggie has been so upset lately."

"Including her in the planning will be exactly what the doctor ordered. Oh, there they are now," Jen went to the door to let in Julie and Maggie. They came in, with an extra surprise.

"I hope you don't mind my tagging along. Julie told me where she was going and with Bo in Europe with Billie…" Hope trailed off, though everyone knew what she was thinking, "Anyway, I thought I'd come see what I could do to help."

"We can use all the help we can get. Come sit down guys. The first order of business is the… well, I guess there's no other way to describe it except, boycott. I need to know how many of you are in. I know Jen, Julie, and Doug have agreed, but we need more people. We only have 10 more days. Aunt Hope, Maggie, what do you say?"

"After all the things she did to my nephew do you really think I'd go?"

"Thanks Maggie, I knew I could count on you. What about you, Aunt Hope?" Sami wasn't sure Hope would go along with the plan. She and Belle had always had a good relationship, but would she really watch tinker-twit marry someone else?

"I don't know…Belle's always been such a sweet girl. I don't want to hurt her…" Luckily, Jen cut in before she could move on to praising the virtues of the honorable Belle Black.

"Hope, Belle has proven herself to be self-centered and insensitive. You should be glad Shawn left her, I know I am. Do you really want to support her marriage to Philip? I mean, the poor kid, I always liked him, too."

"Well, no…but she's Belle."

"I know she's Belle, she's my sister, but this is ridiculous. Has someone brainwashed this town into believing Belle is the alpha and omega? Come on, she's marrying Philip so that you guys will tell Shawn that he made the biggest mistake of his life. She completely disregarded Lucas and me; your niece and cousin. Isn't blood supposed to be thicker than water?"

Hope felt as if a fog had cleared in her brain. Why did she like Belle so much? The girl was whiney and clingy. If she really thought about it, her and Shawn's relationship was almost incestuous. Why was she so devoted to Belle Black? "I'm in."

Sami smiled; she knew they'd get through to Hope eventually, "Okay, so the next order of business should be the date."

"I've got you covered on that front," Jen pulled out a notepad to check quickly, "I talked to Father Jensen. He can't fit you in in January, but he's got two days open in February. It can either be the 2nd or the 8th."

"February 8th," Sami whispered, more to herself. Memories were overloading her head. The Cheatin' Heart, scary drunk men, the Titan photo lab, sweet words, white silk sheets…

"Sami?" The other women watched as Sami's mind drifted back, not exactly sure where she was going. Maggie was the only one who knew, being that she was Lucas's closest confidant next to Sami. She moved over to the couch and gently shook her arm, "Sami, honey, come back to us."

Slowly Sami took herself out of the past, "Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed realizing she had been remembering something so intimate while surrounded by older relatives. There was something wrong about that; "I have to talk to Lucas before we choose."

Maggie gave her a knowing smile, "We understand."

"I'll talk to him after we go get our tree."

………………………….

"Sami," Lucas whined while his son tried hard to hide his laughter, "We've been out here for two hours. Why are you trying to torture us? I'm cold, Will's cold. Tell her, buddy!"

Will held up his hands as if to ward off the request, "Sorry Dad, you're on your own. I'm not going against Mom."

Lucas scowled in return, muttering "traitor" under his breath as he followed Sami around looking for the ideal tree, Will went off in the other direction.

"I still don't see why we couldn't go to Bonnie's Tree Lot, she delivers her trees. Now there's going to be pine needles all over my car."

"We didn't go to Bonnie's because we are on Maggie's side, it would behigh treason, punishible by hanging. Anyway, we are doing this pretty early. It's only the 5th and Bonnie's trees aren't fresh cut. We need this tree alive for almost the whole month of December. It has to be fresh."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that we've been out here for two hours! I'm cold and I can't feel my nose."

Sami turned to him with a mock pout, "Poor baby."

"Yes, poor me! I want to go home. Your not the one who has to lay down in the snow to saw the trunk or drag it all over the place."

She took hold of his hand, "Stop your whining and I'll make it worth your while, you're not sore anymore."

Cold forgotten momentarily, Lucas pulled her to him and nipped at her lips. Turning the kiss slow, yet passionate, he ended with a sweet Eskimo kiss, "This better be good."

"I thought we'd already established that it's always good with us."

"Oh, baby..." he moved to reattach their lips, but Will called out for them to come to him at that moment.

"I think I found it!"

With an excited squeal Sami broke away to run and see the new tree. She pushed through the thick pine needles of the surrounding trees to see the most gorgeous tree with the most brilliant little boy standing next to it. The tree was a wonderful full-bodied beauty. The pine needles were long and a lush green. She walked to it slowly, as if amazed by it, and pulled a glove off. She ran a hand along the needles, and then leaned in to smell it. Even through the crisp, biting wind she could catch the fresh piney scent. It was the perfect first tree for the perfect first Christmas with her family finally intact. She felt like crying she was so happy.

Lucas watched as Sami carefully walked around the tree, inspecting every inch. She was so adorable. Sure he had complained about the cold, but it was all worth it to make her happy. She was determined to make this the best Christmas ever, their first official Christmas together. They had celebrated together last year, but it was different now. He could hold her and kiss her without mistletoe as an excuse. They could exchange personal presents, as well as ones that it would be decent to let Will know about, but it was more than that. This year was just…different. He didn't really know how to describe it, he just felt lighter than he had in a long time. All he knew was right now he absolutely needed to have her in his arms. Sami stood back to admire the tree again and Lucas came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head.

Will watched his parents cuddle while looking at the tree he had picked out. Seeing them together all lovey-dovey made him happier than he had ever been in his life. He just wanted to sing, shout, dance, do cartwheels in the snow, anything to show how happy he was. This year all his dreams had come true. He was sad that they had lost so many people he loved, but his joy that his parents were together helped ease that ache. And he bet it helped his parents, too. He had never seen them so content with their lives.

Blissfully he moved to join his parents, once again feeling the comfort that came from being with both of them in a peaceful moment. His mom pulled him against her and his dad lifted his arms to enclose Will in the family hug as well. "I love you guys," he whispered quietly. This was the perfect family moment he had always dreamed of. He snuggled closer to his parents and felt his father ruffle his hair, which was quickly followed with a kiss on the top of his head from his mother.


	8. My Hero

**Wow, this is like the longest wait before updates I've ever had. Sorry about that, my only excuse is that I'm lazy. Lumi are still stuck back in the begining/middle of December, remember we haven't had seen the Phelle wedding yet. Not so much seen actually as read, but anyway we still have Christmas coming up.**

Huffing, Lucas hoisted the tree up one more time and brought it through the door. He plunked it down to the side of the fireplace and stepped back, grateful to be rid of the excess weight.

"It's perfect," Sami came up to stand next to him, "You did a wonderful job, little man."

Will grinned and Lucas set to putting the lights on as Sami made some hot chocolate. Will turned on the stereo and in minutes they were all in the Christmas spirit, Christmas music and all. Together as a family Lucas, Sami, and Will decorated their tree. Father and son laughing at the nitpicky way Sami arranged every decoration, and mother laughing at the way they reacted.

Finally finished with the tree, the three of them fell back onto the couch. Sami chose to quietly watch the tree and for awhile they let her, but after 15 minutes of silence from her end it became unnerving. Will didn't like it, his mother was never quiet this long. It was eerily reminiscent of the way she acted after they found out that Grandma Marlena was the serial killer, except this time it was less melancholy. Uncomfortably he said goodnight and went to his room to kill time before he was tired.

Lucas turned to watch Sami, one of his favorite pass times. He could spend hours watching the emotions play over her face. Unlike his son, he understood that this was not a sad silence. Instead of intruding on her musings he sat back and held her hand until she felt like talking.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married."

He smirked at her, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

She smiled back, "Well, you're just not as brilliant as I am."

"See now, I kind of thought that being engaged was a prelude to getting married. If I'm correct, and I do believe I am, then I instigated the marriage idea. I was the one who proposed after all, so obviously I thought of it first."

"Yeah right, like you could ever come up with a plan as outstanding as us getting married."

"Excuse me, who is the business executive in this family? Who was the one who pushed for us in the first place? Who solved most of our problems?"

"I'll concede that you have a minor point, but I still hold strong that I am the brains of this outfit."

"We're obviously not going to agree on this so what do you say we leave it at a draw?"

"Deal," she rested her head on his shoulder and began the wild card topic that had beaten around in her head all day. It could go one of two ways, he could find it incredibly sweet and kind of romantic or he could be reminded of everything that had happened afterwards and end up extremely mad at her, "Jen talked to Father Jensen the other day. He has two days available in February, the 2nd and the 8th. I thought we could decide together."

As soon as she said it a million memories washed over Lucas. Sami talking trash about herself, kissing Sami, the floor of the photo lab, Sami leaving… He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb absently, "The 8th, huh?"

"Or the 2nd," she swallowed nervously. Why was she nervous, it was just Lucas.

"I like the 8th, it makes sense."

"How do you figure?"

"It's a special day. Good things happen to us on that day," simultaneously they both turned to look at Will's room, "Great things happen to me on the 8th."

"I think the 8th has been pretty great to me, too."

Lucas squeezed her hand and she laid her head back on his shoulder, "So we're agreed?"

"Agreed."

"We've really come full circle, you know that."

Sami smiled amusedly, "Yeah, I guess we have."

They each allowed each other a moment to reflect, until Lucas broke the peaceful silence with a yawn. Sami laughed, "Tired?"

"You try lugging that monster of a tree around for hours on end."

"Come on, we'll lie down and watch Conan."

"Sounds perfect," and it did. These undisturbed, blissful moments were heaven for him.

………………………………...

Bored, Sami finally wandered into the Pub; maybe Grandpa Shawn would feel like talking. She had forgotten what it was like to be completely bored. Will was in school, Lucas was at Titan, Jen was at a doctor's appointment for Steven, and she was bored. Boredom was a dangerous thing when it came to Sami. It made her feel the need to have a plan, some sort of scheme to give her a goal to pass the time with.

She sat down at the counter to wait for Grandpa Shawn to come out and silently leafed through the mail. Her eyes widened as she came across an invitation to Belle and Philip's wedding. What was Belle thinking? Did she really think it was okay to invite her ex's family to her wedding?"

"How are you, me darling girl?" Shawn Brady's thick Irish brogue cut through her thoughts.

"I'm good, just a little bored. I thought I'd come here for lunch, she looked down at the invitation and broached the subject carefully, "Belle invited you to her wedding."

"Yes."

"To Philip."

"That's right.

"Are you going?"

Shawn, who had kept working, now looked up, "I suppose I should," his eyes sparkled with mischief, briefly reminding Sami of an oversized leprechaun, "but with our young Mimi in the wedding I really should stay home to keep me pub running," he winked at her and she couldn't fight her laughter, "Now, me girl, go sit in a booth and I'll bring you some nice chowder."

Doing as she was told, Sami sat down to enjoy some warm chowder and a good magazine. She was halfway through both when Jam slid into the opposite side of the booth with Shawn following.

"Your boob is showing."

Without thinking Sami looked down and began fixing her shirt.

"I meant the clasp on your necklace, it's called a boob," Jan laughed and leaned toward Shawn, "Gets 'em every time."

Sami glared at her, "That was really immature," she snarked as she fixed the chain on her necklace.

"I was just trying to help," Jan snapped back, although she didn't seem too upset.

"Why are you two here?"

"We're allowed to eat at my grandfather's pub, aren't we?"

"I meant why are you in this booth…sitting…with me."

"I wanted to talk to you. I heard you were boycotting Belle's wedding. The little twit's going to be crushed, you're my new hero," Jan smiled at Sami.

"Thanks, I think."

"Nicole used to be my hero, but she was never very good at giving back. Then it was Kewpie. She was a much better hero, but now…"

Confused Sami had to interrupt, although Shawn seemed used to Jan's babbling, "I'm sorry, but who's Kewpie?"

"Oh, she's a genius. I bet she could give you some great ideas, you know for your thing against Belle. She's helped me out a lot."

"I'm fine on my own, and I've got Lucas if I need anything."

Shawn looked up from his meal to finally speak up, "Are you sure about that? I mean he and Philip are pretty tight, did he actually say he was in?"

……………………………

"Mom?" Lucas looked up from his desk in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see that you're doing okay, sweetie."

"It's a lot of work, but it's great. It feels so good to be back in the business world. Everything is falling into place for me. Great job, great kid, great Sami, I have everything I've ever wanted," he knew she didn't want to hear it, but he felt so happy he didn't care, "We finally set another date."

"That's wonderful, baby," Kate forced a smile when inside she wanted to retch. It was a good thing she had another plan, "As much as I would love to keep talking about this, I came here for another reason. You see, your brother's wedding is in a few days."

"Yeah, I know when the day is," Lucas bit out; he didn't want to spoil his good mood.

"The point is, I know Sami is refusing to come to the wedding and she's somehow tricked some other people into joining her. I don't want you to miss your brother's wedding because of her. I know you and Austin have always had your problems, and you barely know Mike and Rex, but you and Philip have a good relationship. He wants you to be there. Think about it."

Lucas leaned back into his chair, she had a point. He hadn't really thought about going to the wedding, he hadn't thought about not going either. He didn't want to disappoint the only little brother he liked. Sami wouldn't mind, would she?

Kate slinked out of the office and leaned back against the closed door, smiling evilly. Sami wouldn't like Lucas going against her. It was perfect. They would fight, Sami would give an ultimatum, Lucas would leave, and there would be no more Sami.


	9. Fighting

**Fair warning, I've never been very good at writing the Lumi fight scenes. If you hadn't noticed I've avoided a lot of potential moments, but it had to come. They wouldn't be Lumi if they didn't fight.**

Lucas came in and surveyed the room. Sami was on the couch with her wedding magazines and Will was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off at Josh's or Ryan's, it seemed that kid had an endless amount of excuses to give his parents alone time. He plopped down next to Sami and loosened his tie, "Hey."

"Long day at work?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Mom stopped by to talk."

"Well, seeing that bitch any day would make me look like that."

He ignored the jab at his mom, no sense in fighting about her again. Right now he needed to find a way to convince his intended that it wouldn't be a betrayal if he went to Belle and Philip's wedding. _Yeah, and the sky was green._

"Belle and Philip's wedding is in a few days," might as well bite the bullet.

"Don't remind me, that should have been our wedding day. Can you believe they actually sent us an invitation today?"

"Where is it?"

"I burned it."

"Why would you… never mind, I know the answer. The thing is, I think we should go, or at least I want to and Will should have the option."

She looked at him with wide, hurt eyes, but the pain was quickly masked by anger, "You want to go to the wedding of two people who stabbed us in the back and aren't even sorry for it. The wedding they stole from us! Why would you encourage the twit and the tin soldier when you know she's using him!"

"He's my brother!"

"And she's my sister, but I'm not blind. Belle is using him to get back at Shawn and that is even more of a reason not to go. They played us, did you forget that!"

"Philip is going to war, Sami, or have you forgotten that. He could die, my little brother could die! Are you so selfish that you can't have some compassion for him!"

"I'm sorry he's going to war, really I am, and I pray to God he doesn't get hurt or worse, but that doesn't change the facts. He showed absolutely no regard for us, for Will, when he took our wedding day! Philip let Belle and Kate manipulate him!"

"Is that what this is about? Is this just some elaborate, convoluted plot to get back at my mother? Why can't you just let it go!"

"Let it go! You want me to just forget that she tried to kill me, more than once! That she's never even acknowledged that she did something wrong. For God's sake, she got you to help her!"

"It never would have happened if you hadn't lied about Will!"

"It's always going to come back to that, isn't it? God, what was I thinking, this is never going to work. You're never going to choose me; you're never going to choose us. Someone else is always going to come first, either your mom or brother. Anyone that isn't me, because you don't think I deserve it."

"If you really believe that, then maybe I should just leave."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As Lucas slammed the door shut, Sami sank down on the couch to let herself cry. What had she just done? If Lucas left then she really wouldn't have anyone. Why did she even want him to come back, he had just proven that nothing had ever changed. He followed everyone else's preconceived notions about her motives, wasn't he supposed to be the exception to that rule? But he'd come back, right? Lucas wouldn't abandon her, he couldn't.

………………………………...

The second he had slammed the door, Lucas could hear Sami sobbing through it. Every instinct he had told him to go back in there, but he steeled himself and kept going. He wasn't going to be her lap dog, going along with whatever she wanted and never questioning it.

Was it really so wrong of him to want to see his brother get married? How could she expect him to choose between her and his family? Then again, she hadn't actually asked him to choose. They could have worked things out rationally, eventually, if he hadn't have brought his mother into it. No, he wasn't going to sympathize with her; it was Sami's fault. She was being vindictive and childish.

………………………………...

Uncomfortably, Sami tossed in her bed again. It was no use; the bed seemed so big and awful without Lucas next to her. They hadn't spent the night away from each other in months. It wasn't so much that she missed him, as it was that the bed was cold. Yeah, that was it; she didn't need him at all.

Okay, so maybe she slept better when he was with her. Maybe it hurt to think about him alone in his bed, but it was his own fault. The problem was, Will knew something was wrong the minute she set the dinner table for two, not three. He looked so sad, but almost as if he expected it. She hated hurting Will, and that's what she had done, what they both had done.

This was just stupid. She was all-alone in this big, cold, stupid, Lucas-less bed. Trying to sleep wasn't working. Finally, after much deliberating and procrastinating, Sami sucked up her pride, found her keys, and silently padded over to her front door after checking on Will.

………………………………..

Lucas beat his pillow in an attempt to fluff it for the millionth time. He hated this stupid room with its stupid masculine decor and its stupid cold, uninhabited look. The Sami-less room was mocking him. He hated that he was alone. That was the problem, he couldn't sleep without Sami, he didn't want to.

What if she couldn't sleep either? What if she had a nightmare and he wasn't there to comfort her? God, what if she was crying again? He hated making her cry. Causing her pain was something he never wanted to do ever again. They had hurt Will, too.Their son had come over for awhile after dinner and he had seen it in his eyes. They could still make up before the night was over, and then maybe, just maybe, he could get some decent sleep that night, with Sami in his arms.

He grabbed his keys and quietly went out into the hallway. He was just about to slide his key in Sami's door when it opened. Sami and Lucas looked at each other in shock. Neither knew who made the first move, but soon they were hugging.

Sami held him as closely as she could and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Lucas held on fiercely, slightly afraid this was a fantasy, "Me, too."

They held on for several minutes longer, then by silent agreement they moved into her bedroom to sit in the deliciously warm bed under the nice soft covers and talk.

"I'm sorry I brought my mom into this, and I'm really sorry about bringing up the Will lie."

Sami shifted, and then settled back against his shoulder, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to make you choose, I wouldn't do that. And I shouldn't have brought up the past, I know we've mostly gotten past that stuff."

Tentatively he looked at her, he wasn't going to back down on this, "I'm still going to the wedding."

Sami held her anger in check, but he could feel her stiffen in his arms, "You can do what you want. I just don't understand why you're doing it."

"He's my only little brother."

"You're forgetting Rex, but I get what you mean. It just seems wrong to me. Sometimes it feels like our wedding is more important to me than it is to you."

"Well, it is."

"Oh," she looked at him with shocked, wounded eyes. Did their wedding really mean so little to him?

When Lucas saw the look in her eyes he realized that his answer could have been misunderstood, "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, the ceremony isn't the important part to me. All that matters is that I get to call you my wife and you are spending the rest of your life with me."

Sami felt herself melt into a big pile of mushy goo. How did he always figure out the right thing to say? It wasn't fair; it was impossible to hold on to her anger when he was so good at this, "Why do you always have to do that?"

"What?" Lucas was completely confused; damn this woman could change her emotions faster than most changed their socks.

"You always say the perfect thing, then it makes it impossible for me to hate you."

"What can I say, it's a gift."


	10. Wedding Belle

**So when I read Soap Opera Digest this week I found out that it is spelled Cupie, not Kewpie. Strange right, I think I like my way better. Anyway, Rex and Mimi really need to get away from Belle-Phillip-Shawn and all that so I took upon myself.**

Lucas smiled and shook his brother's hand, "Will's sorry he couldn't be here, but he wasn't feeling up to it."

He frowned slightly to himself; those weren't exactly Will's words. The actual conversation went something like, "You want me to go to the wedding that ruined everything I've ever hoped for. I love Aunt Belle and Uncle Phil, but no go. I don't particularly feel up to seeing _their_ wedding right now." Will was usually calm and level-headed, but sometimes he truly was his mother's son.

"I understand, bro. I'm just glad you came."

The brothers chatted for a few more minutes before it was time for everyone to sit down. Lucas watched Mimi walk down the aisle with minimal resentment. Sure this should be his wedding night and Sami should have been next to him right now, but hey, that's how things went down in the real world, sometimes you're disappointed.

It was when the music changed and Belle appeared that he really started to hate where he was. She didn't look like this was the happiest moment of her life; instead she was looking around to make sure everyone was watching her. God, her smile was so fake, he hoped it would somehow fall off.

Belle reached the altar and turned to look at her admirers, she called them that because it was so obvious everyone came here just to see her, it had nothing to do with the wedding. She was feeling pretty great, she always felt great when everyone was looking at her. It was her goal in life to be looked at, after all. Philip was trying to catch her eye, but she had more important things to think about, namely making sure everyone was paying attention to her. Her dad, Kate, coworkers, college friends, Rex and Mimi were all there, but she knew something was missing.

Brady and Nicole had moved to London or Milan or someplace like that, she couldn't remember which had the Eiffel Tower. Bo and Billie were looking for some kid named Georgia or they had moved to Georgia, she wasn't sure. Really, why should she pay attention to what was happening with them anyway? Shawn's Horton and Brady relatives were missing, including Sami and Jen. The church was by no means empty, but the missing people were obvious to Belle. It was like there were big, gaping, black holes in the perfectly white, shiny, happy smile that was her life.

She had never been snubbed before, because hello she was the one who did the snubbing, but she was pretty sure that was what had happened. This was supposed to be her perfect day where everyone talked about how perfect she was. This was not how it was supposed to go. Hiding her pout, Belle turned toward Father Jensen and Philip, apparently she was supposed to say something now.

Lucas didn't know how much more he could take. He was glad he had come to his brother's wedding, but something told him he would have the opportunity again. With Belle's simpering and whining Phil wouldn't be enchanted forever, maybe he'd find someone better. The poor boy hadn't learned that feisty, hot-tempered women were the way to go. Discreetly he looked at his watch, if he skipped the reception he could get to the Brady Pub to meet up with Sami and the Boycott Party.

………………………….

Sami happily made her way back to the counter to get another couple sodas from Grandpa Shawn. She smiled, as she looked at all the people gathered, it reminded her of St. Patrick's Day, in December. Jen had suggested that they all have lunch to celebrate a successful boycott. What had started as a celebratory meal had ended up turning into a party. So much so, in fact, that Shawn Sr. had opted to close the pub in favor of a family gathering. She grabbed two sodas and headed back to Jen.

"It's almost indecent, the way they're dancing."

Sami followed Jen's eyes to the dance floor where Jan and Shawn were dancing, if you could call it that, "They're not so much dancing, as rubbing against each other."

"What are they doing here, anyway?"

"Jan overheard me talking about it. She's taken to randomly showing up at my apartment and hanging out."

She would never admit it to anyone, but Sami almost enjoyed Jan's craziness. She just hoped the Cupie thing had been a joke, but she wasn't sure. A few days ago Jan had brought Cupie to Sami's apartment. She had been mildly curious about this person, until Jan pulled out a doll. A really freaky doll. Shaking off the memory, she turned back to Jen.

"This is all really great, it's actually taken my mind off the wedding. I just wish Lucas was here."

………………………………..

Lucas sat unhappily at a corner table. His mom had foiled his brilliant escape plan, but as soon as she was distracted he was prepared to bolt. In fact, she was busy cajoling John into dancing with her, never mind the fact that he was supposed to be paralyzed. Quickly he moved to the coat checkroom. He had his jacket in his arms and was about to head out when he heard two people arguing.

"We can't leave, Rex, we're Maid of Honor and Best Man, it wouldn't be right. Think of Belle!"

"I don't care, Meems, she is getting on my last nerve with all her complaining about Sami. I don't know my sister very well, but I doubt she'd be acting like this if we were at her wedding instead of Belle's, which this was supposed to be. This is Belle's wedding day for goodness sake, she should not be thinking about Sami. And Philip is acting so whipped and stupid he can't see what's going on. I can't take it anymore."

"She has been a little preoccupied with Sami, but…"

"No 'buts'. Princess Belle can't stop thinking about herself for one second. When was the last conversation you had with her, that wasn't about her?" He waited a minute, but her silence was answer enough, "That's what I thought. They'll never know we're gone. Sitting around at home would be better than this."

"You guys don't have to go home," Lucas stepped out of his hiding spot. He didn't know his brother, wasn't even sure he liked him, but he seemed concerned for Sami and that earned him points, "I'm going to the pub to meet Sami, Jen, and everyone else. You should come with me, think of it as brotherly bonding."

Rex looked at Lucas suspiciously, he wasn't sure what to think of him. He had tried to sleep with Cassie, but in the back of his mind Rex knew that Cassie had been the aggressor. Maybe it was olive branch time, "I'm in. Mimi?"

Mimi looked from Rex to the reception and back to Rex. She wanted to go, it had been so long since she had really had fun. It seemed Belle and her relationships consumed all her time, it was never about Mimi. For once she was going to think of herself, "Screw Belle! Lets go."

………………………………...

"Are you mad at him, for going I mean?"

"I wish he had stayed with me and been as into this as we are, but I get it. His brother isn't a selfish idiot, Philip's actually pretty decent, when he's not around Belle that is."

"Maybe he'll still show up."

"Who'll show up?" Lucas plopped down into a nearby chair.

"You're here!"

"Well I was simply bored out of my mind without you, darling. I brought company," Rex and Mimi joined them seconds later.

"Hey, guys."

"Wow, you two would be the last ones I'd expect to ditch Belle's wedding."

"Our lives don't revolve around Belle, Sami."

"You could've fooled me. Seriously, when was the last time you two had a conversation that didn't have the name Belle, or Shawn for that matter, in it?"

Rex scowled at the implication, although he had made a similar comment not long before. He tilted his head to the side in thought, he honestly couldn't remember and that meant Sami was right. Mimi, on the other hand, took this as Sami snark and almost replied when Rex squeezed her thigh, "She's right. I can't believe she's right."

"Just a little sisterly wisdom."

He smiled at Sami, "Wow, brotherly bonding and sisterly wisdom all in one day, what did I do to get so lucky."

Lucas stood up and offered his hand to Sami, "Now your brother wants to bond with your sister in a different way."

"Oh, please don't say things like that. It reminds me that my siblings do…things to each other."

"I meant dancing, little brother, but the other option isn't out," Lucas raised an eyebrow to Sami with the last comment.

With a wicked grin she took the offered hand, "We'll stick to dancing," she turned to wink at Rex, "For now."

Rex groaned to play along, but he was smiling from ear to ear. For the first time he felt like he was truly part of this family. Who knew, maybe he could get a real brother and sister out of today.


	11. Spontanudity

**Wow, it's been awhile. I have a really good excuse though, midterms. This chapter really doesn't have much of a point, but it was fun. I need fun with what's happening. Could JER be any more unoriginal. I feel so sad, this is the first time I've ever purposely not taped a show in I don't know how long. I can't take credit for the genuis made up words in this chapter, alas that credit goes to the hilarious people at the soapnet message boards.**

Confused, Belle looked around the reception again. That confirmed it; Rex and Mimi were nowhere to be seen. Someone else was missing, too. She wracked her brain and finally came up with a vague mental image. An older guy with dark hair, possibly related to Philip and was always with Sami. Larry? No...Lenny? No, she almost had it...it was Lucas!

Excited by her achievement, Belle looked around for someone to share her victory with until she remembered that Mimi was gone. Where was her best friend when she needed her? Without Mimi around who was supposed to congratulate her when she did something good, like remembering her soon-to-be brother-in-law's name. She had to find them all.

…………………….

"This could have been our wedding day," Sami whispered as she lay her head down on Lucas's shoulder for the next dance.

"I know, but we'll be married soon," he rubbed her back soothingly. The missed opportunity bothered him, too, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"I wonder what it would have been like."

"Most wedding ceremonies are pretty much the same."

"Ours would have been special. There is a world of difference between our wedding and everyone else's."

"You're right, I know for a fact that it would have been way better than Belle and Philip's. Our reception would have been fun, too. I'd dance the whole night with you, then I'd sneak you off to some place private to start the honeymoon early."

"What if I wanted to wait until we got to the hotel?"

"Are you kidding? And miss the chance to jumpstart our wedding night with _me_? We both know you can't resist me."

She ran her hand down his muscled arm and sighed at the sheer bliss that was underneath his clothes, "Well, you can be incredibly irresistible. You know, this may not be our wedding reception, but…"

As Sami trailed off suggestively, he nibbled on her neck, "Upstairs?"

"No. Will, Abby, and Chelsea are up there with Steven. Bathroom?"

"Lets go," Lucas grabbed her hand and practically ran to the bathroom.

………………………………...

Showing a surprising amount of intuitiveness, Belle decided to ask Kate. If anyone would be able to tell her where Lucas, Rex, and Mimi were it was Kate, being that she kept such close tabs on her children. When she found Kate she was fussing over John. What neither woman saw was his obvious disgust with her attempts at playing house.

"Leave me alone, Katherine. I'm fine," in relief he noticed Belle, "Your new daughter-in-law needs to talk to you, excuse me."

Before either could respond he wheeled away. Bringing out her understanding mother face, Kate turned all of her attention to Belle, "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"Mimi, Rex, and Lucas are gone, Kate. How could they leave my wedding!"

Kate was seething by the word gone. Lucas had left to be with that tramp and now she had sucked Rex in, too. Would she ever get her children away from Sami's web?

"I can't believe he left his brother's wedding to see that trollop!"

"Who?" naively Belle asked. Unfortunately she didn't know better, even though she had sat through countless Sami rants.

"Who! That horrible sister of yours, that's who."

………………………………...

Giggling, Sami straightened her skirt and went to help Lucas with his tie. His hair was in complete disarray and his cheeks were flushed. She would bet that she didn't look much different. The smug, yet goofy smile (a combination only Lucas could pull off) was too cute. She couldn't resist sipping at his lips again; it was really all his fault.

"If you don't stop that, we will never get out of this bathroom," he groaned, though his protests were half-hearted at best.

With a sigh she pulled away, "We should get back out there or else they'll notice we're gone."

They finished cleaning up and went back into the busy pub. Across the room Jennifer, Rex, Mimi, Jan, and Shawn all saw them come out of the hallway leading to the bathroom hand in hand. Their satisfied smiles and giddy expressions left no doubt as to what they were up to.

Sami and Lucas sat down at the table to watch the others that had joined them. Doug and Julie were play dancing with Zack out on the impromptu dance floor that had been made by moving some tables. Hope and Patrick were talking, probably discussing Bo and Billie in Europe. Hope looked about ready to follow them and Patrick was trying to come along. Sami was starting to think he had a thing for Billie or possibly Hope.

Mickey and Maggie were talking on the dance floor, finally finding a way to avoid Bonnie. If Mickey didn't choose Maggie soon, Sami was starting to think Lucas and her scheming days were going to be coming back full swing. They did have a lot of practice with breaking up couples, only this would be for a good cause. Alice and Grandpa Shawn were chatting at the counter. A few other patrons had ambled in, even though the pub was supposed to be closed.

The group at the table observed Sami and Lucas's appearances as they watched the guests. Jen looked at Sami first. Her blonde hair was down, which she was sure had been up when she came in. Her shirt was a little wrinkled and when she moved her head the hair covering her neck revealed the beginnings of a hickey.

She stifled a laugh and moved on to Lucas. His short hair was messier than she had ever seen it before. Sami had ranted a few times to her, blaming his almost anal neatness on his military school days. There were a few buttons missing from his shirt and on his neck… now she couldn't help it. The small laugh burst from her lips involuntarily.

The release of one brought on an attack of the giggles, which the whole table soon caught. The younger ones at the table joined in as soon as they saw where her eyes were focused. Lucas and Sami looked on bewilderedly, but the only explanation they could get was Jennifer pointing at Lucas.

Finally she calmed enough to speak, "You've, uh, got something on your, uh, neck."

He moved a hand up to clean it and came away with lipstick on his hand suspiciously the same color as Sami's. Sami blushed a hot, deep red while Lucas smiled a smile that could only be described as a cross between self-satisfied and sheepish.

"It's not really my color, is it?"

………………………………...

_Sami!_ Inwardly Belle fumed. Her sister had succeeded in ruining her wedding and now she had taken her best friend! How could Sami call her selfish when it was so obvious that Sami was the selfish one?

She briefly considered letting go and throwing an all out tantrum, but in the end the desire to preserve her pretty dress won out. If Sami could ruin her wedding, then Belle could do the same thing!

………………………………...

"How exactly did it get there?" Jennifer asked knowingly.

"It must have rubbed off while we were dancing," Sami replied innocently.

"You sure you weren't doing something naughty."

Sami blushed deeper, "No we weren't. I would never do anything like that in public."

Jan couldn't resist, "Oh please, we _heard_ you."

Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God! Were we really that loud?"

"So you admit it!"

Lucas slung an arm around Sami's shoulders as he picked up on what Jan had done, "We are in an adult relationship. It is perfectly normal for us to have a healthy physical relationship."

"Lucas!" She yelped embarrassedly, "What we do in bed is private."

"Unless you're not in a bed," Jan interjected. She was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Stop, please, stop. My poor ears! I told you not to discuss this in front of me," Rex interrupted; he did not need the details of this encounter, or any of the others.

Taking pity on Rex, her friend, and her brother Jen tried to turn the conversation around, "I think it's time for a toast," Sami smiled at her friend gratefully as she continued, "To a sensational wedding for Sami and Lucas."

Everyone took a sip and then Sami brought her glass back up, "To successfully boycotting Belle's wedding," which was met enthusiastically by almost everyone, Mimi stubbornly refused to drink.

Not forgetting the conversation before, Jan raised her glass, "To spontanudity."

Taking the bait, Mimi interrupted, "Don't you mean spontaneity."

Irritated by the intrusion, Jan glared at her, "I said exactly what I meant, Measles. As I was saying," she winked at Lucas and Sami, "To spontanudity or if you prefer nakeditity."

Amused, everyone drank. Only Jan could come up with a toast like that.


	12. Rights

**I know this isn't much of a lumi chapter, but this fic doesn't have much of a plot besides me fixing everything that bugs me about Days. You know, like Belle stealing Sami's wedding day, Kate being Kate, and the ridiculous amount of time it is taking for Mickey and Maggie to get back together. It just isn't in character at all. Anyway, here it is.**

Sami sat happily on the floor in her bedroom, listening to music and wrapping presents. The door was closed in case Lucas or Will came home unexpectedly and she was completely absorbed in her task, it was the simple domestic type of scene she had always dreamed of. In fact, her whole day had been this way, starting with her Christmas shopping trip with Maggie.

The next item in her to-be-wrapped pile was going to be Lucas's favorite. She held up the sheer negligee up to herself and smiled wickedly as she imagined his expression. It may be for her to wear, but it was Lucas's to unwrap in more ways than one. Will definitely couldn't see this exchange.

She continued to wrap the present unaware of the front door opening. She did, however, notice Lucas calling out her name before heading straight to the bedroom and opening the door. Moving as fast as possible, Sami shoved all the presents under the bed. Lucas smirked as he watched his fiancée struggle to hide the presents under the bed, "Whatcha doin'?"

To keep him from following this train of thought Sami scowled at him, "Thanks for knocking."

"I wasn't aware I had to."

"I could've been naked."

"Wouldn't matter, I have naked rights."

"I still might have... wait a minute, naked rights?"

"I'm the fiancé. I have seen you naked from every angle possible, and a few I would never have believed possible. I can see you naked anytime I want, all I have to do is close my eyes and imagine it. There's no good reason for you to hide from me. See, naked rights."

"We really shouldn't let Jan come here anymore."

………………………………………………

Maggie paced the living room, trying to build up her courage. She knew that Mickey truly loved her and only her, but Bonnie was a master manipulator. She really knew how to play on his sympathies.

At the pub a few days ago, at the boycott of Belle and Philip's wedding,she had been sure that she was making progress, they had connected. Maggie had been positive that her husband would tell Bonnie to pack her bags, but the gold-digger had gotten around it somehow.

She had been disheartened after that disastrous episode, to say the least. She had almost considered giving up. It was just so tiring to fight for a man who should have chosen her the minute he knew she was still alive. It was talking to Sami while Christmas shopping that encouraged her to make another last ditch effort. Now Mickey needed to come home and everything would turn out alright.

Mickey walked into the living room of 1313 Mockingbird Lane ready to fall asleep instantly after the long day he had had. He needed to make a decision; this constant state of limbo was affecting his work.

In his heart Mickey already knew that Maggie was the only choice, but he didn't want to hurt Bonnie or Conner. Bonnie was a sweet woman underneath it all and the boy had become very important to him. He would always be eternally grateful to them both for helping him through grieving.

"Hello darling."

The vision before him took his breath away. The room was filled with candles, which provided the only light. He noticed soft music floating in the background and couldn't understand how he had missed it coming in. There was a table set for two in the middle of the room.

But none of that compared to the woman standing before him. On most redheads the color red didn't work at all, but on Maggie it was another story. She had always had a special glow when wearing red, all the way back to the red shoes he gave her in the beginning.

She stood before him in a stunning red dress.A slinky material that he wasn't sure if it was silk or satin. She had aged more than gracefully, if he did say so himself. Mickey wasn't sure if he could keep up this charade anymore.

Maggie watched his reaction gleefully, she still had it. Now came the hard part, baring her soul to him completely. It was ridiculous to be nervous when it was just Mickey, but she was nervous none the less, "Come sit down, we need to talk."

She took his hand and settled them both on the couch, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, let's just get straight to the heart of the matter. I love you, Mickey, I've always loved you. You and I have been together for years. You've been everything to me. My strength, my savior, and my love. I need you to be that again.

I realize that you don't want to hurt either of us, though for the life of me I can't understand why you would want to protect Bonnie. The bottom line is that there has to be a resolution to this whole thing. I hope you choose me, but if you don't at least I'll have my answer."

Mickey looked at the woman he loved for as long as he wanted to remember and finally saw what he was doing to her. His indecision was wreaking havoc with her heart, and he had already decided on Maggie a long time ago.

Bonnie stood in the doorway thinking furiously. She watched as her meal ticket inched closer and closer to his first wife. In truth she knew that she didn't stand a chance, but Bonnie Lockhart was not one top give up without a fight.

She did love Mickey; it was just more like the love and esteem of a grateful friend. Still, she required security and Mickey Horton and his riches were going to give it to her. Purposefully, she strode into the room in all her flamboyant glory.

"Hey guys, Alice's was booming tonight. We're rolling in the dough! Oh, did I interrupt something?"

Mickey looked back and forth between the two women in his life and mourned the lost moment, "No, Bonnie, we were just talking. It was nothing important."

Maggie felt like she would burst into tears right there in front of both of them. Her old fall back was calling out to her, but she couldn't give in. Without thinking she ran from the room despite Mickey's protests. She was going to the one person who could keep her from destroying herself.

……………………………………….

"Lucas, this is serious! Now, which do you like better?"

"I don't know, hun, they're flowers. Whichever ones you want are fine with me," he loved how focused she was on the wedding, but did she really expect him to pick out flowers?

"Flowers are a big part of a wedding. If we don't have the right ones everything will be ruined! Do you want your disinterest to be the downfall of our wedding?"

The serious way she stated that ludicrous comment as a fact almost made him laugh out loud, "So you're saying that the fate of our wedding all depends on the flowers?"

"When you say it like that it sounds stupid."

Lucas was saved from making a comeback that most likely would've left him sleeping alone by a frantic knock on the door. Curiously he opened the door to be met with a hysterical redhead who looked like she was dressed for a night out, "Aunt Maggie?"

"I know I'm supposed to be your sponsor, but you think you can take on the role just this once?"

"Come, sit down. What happened?"

She wiped away her tears as she sat down between Lucas and Sami. She knew they'd be able to help.

"It's Mickey. I tried to reach him, like you suggested, Sami. I made dinner and dressed up, there were candles and music. I poured it all out and he looked like he was going to choose me. I know he was, but Bonnie came in and interrupted. That damn woman is never going to let him go. I don't know how much more I can take. I came here before I did something stupid."

Lucas pulled his beloved aunt into a hug, comforting her the only way he knew how. He knew exactly how she felt. Most days the urge to drink was completely dormant, but when something devastating happened it was their first instinct to take comfort in the bottle.

He met Sami's eyes over Maggie's shoulder and saw that familiar gleam. She was planning something. This time he wouldn't object, in fact he was already planning something himself. Something had to be done and he would bet they were just the couple to make it happen.

……………………..

"Bonnie, it's time this farce ended. I love Maggie and you have to go. I'll give you a decent settlement. You and Conner can live comfortably, but you have to move out."

Bonnie knew he was being more than fair. She was taking out her frustrations with men out on his family and she didn't have any right to him, but logic rarely conquers vengeance. His money could take care of her and her family, she deserved that. After all the knocks life had given her, it was time she got a little retribution.

"Sorry, Micks, no can do. You and I are married. I am Mrs. Mickey Horton and I intend to stay that way. This little arrangement is going to stick until I come out on top."

She turned and walked out leaving Mickey stumped. He didn't know how to get her to leave. He was being weak and he knew it, but he didn't have it in him to be cruel. Now he had to find a way around Bonnie Lockhart.


	13. Venting and Other Randomness

**I think I've set a record. Philip is mentioned in every single chapter I've written so far and he's not even a main character. I found this out when I proved myself to be a bigger perfectionist that I thought I was. I've been spelling his name wrong this whole time and went back to change it in everything I've ever posted.**

"She won't budge!" Lucas laughed as Sami plopped huffily down on the couch beside him, "That woman is so stubborn."

"Says the most stubborn woman in the world," laughing off her glare he continued, "What did you try on Bonnie?"

"Only offering her enough money to make your eyes bug out and your voice get all high and squeaky."

"Let's not run ourselves into the poor house yet. We just need a better plan. Now think, if it isn't about the money," Sami's snort displayed her doubt of that fact better than words could, "Okay, let me rephrase. If it isn't _just_ about the money, what else is there?"

They sat in silence for a moment before the proverbial light bulb went on, "Mickey!"

"I don't know, Sami. I don't think she actually loves him, at least not like that."

"I'm not saying she loves him. He's stable, he'll always be around. Bonnie likes that there's a man there when she gets home."

"Okay, so all we have to do is find Bonnie a new man?"

"Exactly," Sami smiled in delight at her own brilliance. It felt good to scheme with Lucas again.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Lucas sighed in resignation, "What man in his right mind would want Bonnie?"

…………………………………………..

"You've been avoiding me."

Mickey finally found Maggie hiding in her room. He had been searching for her ever since she had left the other night.

"What did you expect?"

"I'm so sorry. I wish Bonnie hadn't interrupted last night, but I've got good news. I finally told her to leave."

Maggie turned in surprise to her husband; she definitely hadn't expected that, "Really?"

"Really. She refused, but I'm sure we can find a way to fix this sooner or later."

She allowed him to sit next to her as happiness took over, "So you chose me?"

"Of course I chose you. I love you, Red. I know I've been a bad husband to you lately, but I want to make up for it. We are going to celebrate the right way, right now."

He grabbed her hand and in her blissful state of mind she followed, until a thought struck her.

"Wait, we can't do this. Not yet."

"What? Why?"

"Bonnie's downstairs. Now, I don't care much about her feelings, but Conner's another story. Maybe we should put off celebrating in public until everything is settled."

"We just need Bonnie to understand. I'm sure I can talk to her. She'll come around eventually."

She shook her head think, thinking of how Lucas and Sami had looked the night before, "I doubt that. Besides, I think we've already got some people working on that. You see, I went to Lucas and Sami last night when I ran out."

He nodded his head in agreement, "I bet they're already plotting. I know we shouldn't encourage that behavior, but…"

"They wouldn't listen to us anyway."

………………………………………………

A few days later, Lucas sat in his office trying to work, trying being the operative word. There were just too many things to think about. The fact that Sami was way too good at hiding Christmas presents, the fact that his brother was in an awful marriage, the fact that his mother was still claiming that Sami would destroy him and of course the fact that he had no clue who would want to take Bonnie off Uncle Mickey's hands.

He was beyond tempted to lure Austin back to Salem, just to sick her on him. But, he wasn't sure which one it was crueler to, so he had to postpone his fun indefinitely. His evil train of thought was interrupted by the door opening.

"Philip, if it isn't my little brother. Shouldn't you be in war or something, maybe at the base?"

"I don't ship out until late January, early February."

Lucas heroically reigned in his indignation. If he wasn't shipping out for months why the hell did Phil and Belle have to take his wedding day? Still, he knew there was no point in yelling, the poor boy was suffering enough with Belle as his wife."

"Sit down, take a load off. Distract me from the work I'm not doing. How's married life treating you?"

Philip leaned back and sighed. He never thought he'd be saying this, but these last couple of days with only Belle and his mother as company had opened his eyes, "Man, Belle is driving me nuts."

Lucas nearly laughed out loud at this confession. It seemed his earlier musings were proven correct, Phil was suffering enough, "What's wrong?"

"Has she always whined this much, or is it a new development? And, geez, I've never met a more shallow person in my life! You should hear her. I don't know if I can take much more."

"Maybe this is just a phase. Hang out here for a few hours, you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I can't, man, she's everywhere. A 'few hours' is not enough time to make me miss her whining, I don't think 50 years is enough time. And when she's not there, Mom is encouraging me to impregnate her before I go."

Privately thinking that the world would be better off if Belle Black Kiriakis was never involved in procreation, Lucas cautioned his brother, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You both are really young and with you going to war…"

"I know, that's what I told her. She just keeps wailing about how I'm her only hope for grandchildren."

"Oh, nice Mom, forget about Will completely. And what about Billie, Austin and Rex, don't their future kids count. Forget about me though, because any child with Sami as a mother obviously wouldn't show up on her radar."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"That's exactly how she meant it, Phil. Don't get pulled in by her."

Silently he wondered how far she had reeled him in. He shuddered at the memories of what she made him do. Lucas would do anything to protect his brother at all costs, even if it meant going against his mother.

"Mom's harmless, Lucas, she wouldn't do anything to hurt her kids. Thanks for letting me vent, but I actually came here for a reason. I wanted to warn you, Belle keeps going on and on about paying Sami back. I'm not saying it's anything to worry about, but I thought you should know."

"I doubt Belle could even come up with anything to do to us. No offense, but she's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I thought I'd tell you anyway. I'm late for lunch with her actually. See ya."

Once Philip was out the door, Lucas scoffed at the idea that Belle could actually do anything to ruin their wedding. She had no talent for scheming and was far too unoriginal to come up with anything. He had more pressing matters to deal with, like finding his 'Aunt' Bonnie a man.

Mentally, he ran through every single man in Salem he knew, and a few he didn't. It was impossible to know what she wanted. She needed to be interested in him and he had to be really into her, but most importantly, he needed to be easily manipulated.

Deciding to concentrate on work for awhile, Lucas actually got some of it done. Thankfully, a knock on the door saved him from working too much in one day. After all, the people of Salem couldn't do too much work in one day; it gave them a bad reputation. He had never expected Bart to be the one to open his office door.


	14. Planning

**I've basically made up my own version of how the captive castle storyline went down, I doubt anyone will mind.**

"Hey Lucas, ol' buddy ol' pal," pushing past him, Bart stepped into the office, "Whoa, nice digs. You did well for yourself."

Lucas watched as Bart flipped through a file from his desk then settled himself in a plush leather chair, "What are you doing here?"

He crossed the room, taking the file out of his hands on the way over to the chair behind the desk. He always felt more powerful behind his desk.

"Just checking in. Thought I'd wish you a Merry Christmas, only five more shopping days left," at Lucas's raised eyebrow he continued, "I thought maybe, possibly you might want to do an old colleague a favor. Ever since Mr. D kicked the bucket, God rest his soul, things around the old mansion have been kinda… dull."

Dull wouldn't exactly be what Bart would describe his life since Mr. D "died." He had held people prisoner in a castle, done Tony's dirty work, and helped them escape. He knew it was wrong to turn on Mr. D, but he'd always had a soft spot for that Jennifer Deveraux.

Even though they'd canceled _In the House_, which he'd been devastated by, Bart was still Jack and Jen's biggest fan. So when Jack cornered him and really started begging, it had been impossible not to agree. He was just an old softy at heart, not exactly cut out for crime. Unfortunately for him, Tony's death wasn't fake anymore.

"Bart? Bart?"

Lucas watched Bart drift off. He'd never pictured him as much of a thinker; in fact Bart was the type to let people think for him. The type of thoughts going through his head right now would probably make Lucas laugh harder than he had all day.

This was wasting time. Bart seemed to want something, but helping Maggie was top priority. They needed to get on with whatever this was about.

"Sorry, Roberts, I was thinking. Anyways, I heard you were running this joint here and I thought you might like to give an old friend some help."

Old friend, ha! He'd never liked Lucas while he was working for Tony. Bart was the only right hand man needed. But, once Lucas left the organization he had been back on top, so no hard feelings.

"Why would I help you, Bart? I haven't seen you since you brought what's her name to the hospital."

"Ah, Hattie. Now that was some kind of woman. If she would just stop talking about her 'sweet Roman' I would definitely have gotten her eventually. Mmmm, but anyway, back to the favor. I thought you'd like to give me a job, something cushy. I'm great at following orders."

Lucas sat back, feigning contemplation, while really trying to find the right way to say "no way in hell." If Bart could find Hattie attractive… He shuddered a little at the memory of being called "shortstop." She was loud, obnoxious… wait a minute.

Loud, _check. _Obnoxious, _check. _Trashy, _check. _Lots of cleavage, _check._ If Bart could go for Hattie, Bonnie wasn't that much of a stretch.

If he was going to set this up he had to work fast. For Bonnie to go for him, he needed to have money. A lot of money, "You know what Bart, I could really use you around here. We'll find the perfect position, plenty of good pay."

Bart smiled his goofy yet devious smile, that was easier than he thought it would be. Especially since he has helped the Dimeras hold his family members on an island, some for more than a year. Hopefully the rest of them got back soon. If he was going to do a good deed, he might as well get a few redemption points for his heroism.

"I knew I'd be needed here."

……………………………………..

"Sami? Sami!"

She looked up from her cleaning as Lucas practically threw open the door. He didn't bother to close it as he came across the room. His excitement resulted in slight dizziness for Sami as he finished in a spin and dip.

"Congratulate me, I'm a genius."

Laughing, she came up to face him, "How are you a genius?"

"I, my dear, have figured out the perfect man for Bonnie."

"Really?" she asked the skepticism evident in her voice.

"Guess who came to my office today."

She sighed as they migrated over to the couch. Why couldn't anyone in Salem just come out and say what they meant right away? Did everything have to be dragged out?

"I don't know. Was it Philip?" she guessed lamely.

"Well, yeah, but that's another story. Actually… wait, you would actually pawn my brother off on Bonnie?"

Sami shrugged noncommittally, "It's better than Belle."

Deciding he couldn't argue that point, Lucas let that go in favor of his big news, "It was Bart."

"Tony Dimera's lap dog Bart?"

"One and the same."

"You want to set Bonnie up with Bart?"

Not swayed by her apathy, Lucas continued, "If you think about it, he's perfect. Easily manipulated, they're both kind of crazy, and best of all, he was into Hattie."

"Hattie Adams? That tacky woman who was obsessed with my father and looks like my mother."

"Exactly! Bonnie and Hattie are almost perfect imitations of each other."

"Okay," she could see it now. There was a definite link, though Bart didn't earn any points in her book from the revelation. He had held her family captive on an island because Tony told him to, "So how do we do this?"

"Well, I've already given him a job at Titan."

"What's he going to do there?"

"Little stuff, things I know he can handle. Nothing too important, after all he said it best himself. His best talent is following orders."

Lucas was really getting into this. It had been much too long since he had done something devious. And if ultimately it ended in the greater good, who could condemn them?

"Anything else?"

"This is as far ahead as I thought by myself. Now I need my favorite partner to help me."

"I guess we need to get them to spend as much time together as possible."

"Great, just one question. How?"

"Give me a minute."

Slowly, Sami surveyed the room in hopes of finding some kind of inspiration. Lucas had interrupted her halfway through her cleaning. The dust rag had flown out of her hand, narrowly missing the Christmas tree.

Good thing it hadn't broken anything, or else she'd have to blame Lucas for it and she really didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight. Their beautiful tree was for their first official Christmas as a family. Christmas!

"Does Bart have any family?"

"I don't think so. He never talked about anyone," where could she possibly be going with this?

"Are you sure? No brothers or sisters? Parents?"

"Nope, not that I know of."

"You know, he's probably going to be pretty lonely around this time. It is the holidays and all."

Lucas smirked, catching on to her train of thought, "And Christmas is the season of giving."

"No one could fault us for inviting a friend to spend Christmas Eve with us and our families."

"If Bart happens to hit it off with my dear Aunt Bonnie, so much the better. It'd be nothing more than a coincidence."


	15. Christmas Eve

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but break tends to make me lazy. It happened during winter break, too. There's something about sleeping in that takes away all ambition. I've just realized that my timeline may be completely off, because I can't remember if the island storyline ended before Thanksgiving. If it didn't then I guess you just have to suspend your disbelief.**

"Gosh, it sure was nice of ya to invite me to tag along on your Christmas Eve."

"Anything for a friend," Sami sighed as she rang the doorbell to Alice's house. Bart was endearing sometimes, but he could grate on her nerves like no one else.

"Well, it was real great of you guys. Makes me feel bad about the whole keeping-your-family-captive-on-an-island thing."

"You know, Bart, maybe you should avoid mentioning that. It's a sensitive issue."

"Right, right," Bart turned from Lucas as the door opened.

Alice Horton opened her front door to welcome her family and found a little extra. She barely had time to absorb the shock as she was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug. Bart pulled back to kiss both her cheeks, "Mrs. Horton, Alice, Gran, so great to see ya."

As Bart moved further into the house, Will darted forward to hug his surprised great grandmother, "Hey, Gran. Bart's a character isn't he?"

Before she could answer Will went off to help the subject of their conversation hang up his coat and Lucas stepped forward, "Sorry about that. He was all alone for the holidays, so we invited him along. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear. You have a good heart."

"Yes, I do, and her name is Sami. It was her idea, as much as I'd like to take the credit."

"She's a good girl you got there."

"I know it," Lucas smirked as Sami raised her hand jokingly.

"I can hear you talking about me."

"All good things," he defended as she ignored him to hug Alice.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Horton. Thank you for understanding about Bart."

"I have no problem with extra company, Sami dear, but I do have a problem with this 'Mrs. Horton' business. I thought we'd already settled on you calling me 'Gran'."

"Sorry. I forgot, _Gran_."

Alice winked at Lucas before guiding them both to hang their coats. While she was temporarily distracted he leaned toward Alice.

"Thanks."

"She's a lovely girl. I want her to feel welcome."

Lucas pulled her into another hug, "That's why I love you."

………………………………………..

"Did you have to bring him here?" Julie sighed and sent a not-so-subtle glare in Bart's direction, "He helped Tony DiMera keep Grandma, Aunt Maggie, Doug, and Jack on an island prison!"

"Julie, he can hear you," Jennifer tried to soothe her unsuccessfully.

"Let him hear," she turned to meet Bart square in the eyes, "You are a horrible, horrible man."

Bart held up his hands defensively, "Hey, listen toots, I'm sorry 'bout that, but I was just followin' orders. Besides, you really should have the whole story before you start with the slander, or is it liable? I always get those two mixed up."

Julie drew herself up to full height, ready to face him down, "Slander is spoken, liable is print, everyone should know that. Now, just what is the full story?"

"Well, umm…I…y-you see…"

"What Bart means is that in the end he helped us escape, so all in all, he isn't that bad."

All eyes turned to the impossibly familiar voice in the doorway. Lucas caught onto his sister's arm incase she was a fainter, like Sami. Jennifer felt the comforting grip, it felt so real in the midst of what had to be a dream, "Oh my gosh, Jack?"

Being that he was the only one not completely surprised by the appearance of a supposedly dead man, Bart walked over and clapped him on the back, "Jackie boy, I tell ya, you've got timing down to a science. I was afraid that one over there was gonna start a lynch mob."

"Don't worry, Bart ol' buddy. Julie's harmless." Not knowing what else to do, Jack opened his arms, "Don't I get a welcome home hug?"

Dragged out of her daze, Jen practically threw herself into his arms with Abby not far behind. The solidity of his frame finally proved that he was, indeed, real.

Lucas moved behind Sami, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. She turned slightly to smile at him before they both went back to watching the tearful reunion.

Farther into the evening, after the bulk of the emotion had passed into blissful acceptance, it was time for explanation. Every Horton, in-law, and soon-to-be Horton sat in silence as Jack cradled his young son in his arms and spoke to his rapt audience.

"The short version is, Tony didn't die. Obviously, neither did I, or Cassie, Caroline, Marlena, and Roman."

He was interrupted by Sami's gasp, "Y-you mean?"

"They're alive, too. Caroline went to the pub and Marlena and Roman went to the penthouse to see John and Kate."

"I-I have to go," Sami stood to rush out the door without another thought, but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Wait, hun. Why don't we let Jack finish explaining and then we can go."

Reluctantly, she sank back down on the couch, "Okay. I can wait, but maybe we shouldn't leave right away. I don't want you to miss the ball hanging. I sure I can hold back until Midnight Mass."

Sami really wanted to run to her parents right now, butpart of her was afraid of what she would find.They'd just be back with John and Kate. She so did not want to see her parents reuniting with them. The time to leave for Mass was only about an hour off, plus she could probably convince Lucas to leave early, "I'm sorry, Jack. Please keep going."

"Well, the five of us were being held in this castle in Europe. We'd been there for months, but we didn't know about each other. I got Bart alone this one time and, without Tony around, I managed to convince him to help me escape. I found the others, but Victor really is gone."

"How did you get past Tony?"

"Let's just say, the phoenix definitely will not be rising again."

"You're sure about that?"

Gently, he gave Jennifer'shand a comforting squeeze, "I am completely positive. Nothing will ever keep us and our children apart again."

Lucas turned to Bart as a new thought came to him, "Why didn't you tell me about this when I first hired you?"

Bart blushed slightly and looked down shyly at being caught doing something good, "And ruin the surprise?"

Lucas shook his head, but brushed it off as Bart being Bart.

………………………………………………

Bart sat back on the couch munching on Alice's famous donuts while the Horton's hung their Christmas balls. He would have attempted to make conversation with Sami, but she was busy getting teary eyed over her men, besides she wasn't the most congenial person.

He was distracted from his contemplations on the mystery of Sami Brady, soon-to-be Roberts, by the appearance of the most glorious curves and bounces he had ever seen. He was momentarily stupefied by the sight of her plentiful cleavage, but he managed to finally meet the mystery woman's eyes.

"That was a real nice thing you did there, Sugar."

He felt like his throat had turned to sandpaper, why couldn't he be smooth around women like those guys on TV, especially incredible women like her, "W-what?"

The woman sat down next to him, making sure that their thighs touched and Bart thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt like his eyes were going to bug out and music should start playing.

"Those Deveraux kids, you did somethin' real nice for them. I know I always wanted my Patrick to get with Jen, but I guess I'm just a romantic at heart," she leaned in closer and crooked a finger at him, giving him a generous view down her dress, "Lets keep that between us, 'kay?"

He vigorously nodded his head. He was at a loss for words, which was quite a feat for Bart Biederbech. She was simply staggering.

Bonnie watched the new guy check her out and smiled at her conquest. The poor thing could barely speak. He seemed sweet, too bad Micks had gotten to her first, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Bonnie Horton, used to be Lockhart. That one over there's my husband."

Following her finger, Bart forgot his nerves for a moment, "Mickey Horton? Isn't he married to Lucas's Aunt Maggie?"

"It's a long story. No worries, he'll pick me eventually."

He felt a stab of disappointment as he couldn't help but agree, "Can't see why he wouldn't. You've got amazing brea… um… I mean… nice… uh… a very…um…uh… nicely shaped… um… head."

Bart turned an astonishing shade of red as he tried to hide what he had originally almost said. Of course, it was hard to miss the way he was distracted by her ample chest.

Bonnie laughed it off and pinched his cheek, "You're cute."

Across the room Sami turned Lucas to look at the pair, "Things are coming along nicely."

He smiled at her and spotted Mickey and Maggie laughing over her shoulder, "Yes, they are."


	16. New Year's Eve

**This chapter's a bit all over the place, but I wanted to get as much in as possible. Does it bother anyone else that they barely address Maggie's feelings about Tuscany? I had to include it.**

Happy people shuffled around outside Alice's and gradually made their way inside. Groups were laughing and dancing to the blaring country music. She could see it all through the doors, but couldn't force herself to actually go through. Maggie felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked at what had become of her beautiful, elegant Tuscany.

Normally she avoided this wretched place as if it simply didn't exist. She could forget the horrendous changes to her lovely restaurant, not willing to admit that she would have thought the bar was incredible fun when she was a young farm girl.

Tonight she had no such luck since Bonnie was throwing a New Year's Eve celebration for the whole town. Mickey had already gone in, but it was taking Maggie a little longer. Still, she was determined not to let Bonnie win this round.

Technically, Mickey had already made a choice so it wasn't a competition, but Bonnie wasn't letting go. She seemed to like Bart though. Maggie couldn't help noticing them on Christmas Eve. If she didn't know better she would have thought that Lucas and Sami arranged it somehow.

"Aunt Maggie?" Lucas questioned as he stepped forward with an arm around Sami's shoulders, "Why are you standing out here?"

Maggie looked down, slightly ashamed of the irrational plan forming in her mind of setting the stupid cowboy bar on fire, though she knew she'd never do it, "I'm not quite ready to go in yet."

"You've been here before, it's not _that_ bad."

"I know, I just… it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry Maggie," Sami spoke up as she slipped out from under Lucas's arm and slid her own around the older woman's shoulders, "I get it. This used to be your Tuscany, it's the sentiment," gently she started steering her to the door and Lucas pulled it open, "But you can't let Bonnie get you down."

Maggie chuckled a little and suddenly felt a little stronger with them by her side. It was nice having them around.

………………………………..

"You were great with Aunt Maggie back there."

"I guess I just have the touch."

"Yes, you do," teasingly he traced a line across her wrist that left her skin tingling and dropped his voice to a playfully sexy low.

"Lucas," Sami admonished while failing to hold back her giggles.

"Are we interrupting?"

"No, not at all. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

With an over-exaggerated plop, Jack dropped into the seat across from Sami, "I'm all ears."

"I meant Jen. Sorry."

With mock sadness Jack sighed dramatically, "I see how it is. I'm not even home for a whole week and I'm already being dismissed."

"Come on, Jack. We'll go get our women something to drink."

"Now I'm a slave, too."

The girls laughed while Lucas and Jack went over to the bar then turned back to each other for some gossip.

"He's so happy. More than I can ever remember him being before."

"I know. I think we're both in permanent good moods. I love having him home."

"So you've told me, every time you managed to drag yourself away from each other."

"I can't stop smiling. It's the best feeling in the world. I never got to ask you, how are Roman and Marlena?"

"They're great. They're alive. They're still with people who're completely wrong for them."

"Sami…"

"I know, I just have to be grateful they're alive. If I keep thinking about this I'm going to get too angry to think about anything else. I have something very important I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, but let me just remind you that I'm already married and you're engaged to my brother."

"A _different_ important question. I was wondering if you'd consider being my Matron of Honor. I know Belle was supposed to be, but you know what's happened. And we've become pretty good friends, so… what do you say?"

"Of course I'll be your Matron of Honor."

Sami and Jen were about to get up and hug in celebration of their deepening friendship when a shrill and very unwelcome voice broke in, "But what about me!"

…………………………………..

"Sami and Jen have really bonded since I've been gone."

"Yeah, it's amazing. Every one of the Horton's has been so great to her."

"I can't believe how much has changed. You and _Sami_ are getting married. I've always liked her, but you guys were still fighting like cats and dogs when I died. Well not died, but… you know."

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's so great, and now some other people are starting to see that, too. And judging by those smiles, Jen is now Sami's Matron of Honor."

"And who's the best man? Now, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I think I should point out that you were mine. Hint, hint," Jack joked, knowing full well that Will already had the job.

"Sorry, position's already been filled."

"That's disappointing. In fact, I don't think I want to talk to you anymore."

"I know what you mean. I was sure he was going to pick me," Philip joined the conversation, "I really hate to put a damper on New Year's Eve, but I've come to say goodbye. I'm being shipped out."

"But you told me that wasn't going to happen until late January," Lucas reminded in shock. His little brother was actually going to war.

"They moved it up. I'm leaving tomorrow," he went forward to hug Lucas, "Take care of Mom for me."

Lucas joined in the back-clapping guy hug, "I will. Be careful, okay. Don't die or anything."

His attempt to lighten the situation didn't work very well. It was beyond terrifying to think of Philip, little Philip his baby brother, overseas. He was going to be shot at and risking his life. Anything could happen.

………………………….

"You were my Maid of Honor, Belle, but then you stole my wedding. I thought it'd be pretty obvious that you weren't going to be keeping that title."

"B-but I'm your sister. Jennifer isn't anybody important."

"She's Lucas's sister…"

"…and Sami's friend," Jen added promptly.

"You're going to regret this. I'll make sure of it. You didn't come to my wedding, so… so I'm not coming to yours."

Sami tried to hold it back as long as she could, but finally she couldn't take it any longer and burst into laughter, "That's it? _That's_ how you're going to get back at me?"

Belle simply could not understand how she could laugh at something like this. Sami's boycott had completely ruined her wedding. Now Philip was avoiding her and somehow it had to be Sami's fault. Belle was just as smart as her older sister; she could do the same thing.

"It's not going to be just me. I can get other people to join in, just like you did."

"Yeah, okay," Sami responded, although the sarcasm was lost on Belle, "Good luck with that."

……………………………….

Sami and Jen went to reunite with their respective men to get the drinks tat never quite made it to their table.

"You guys forget something?" Sami joked and took a sip of her now watered down soda.

"Sorry," he answered back half-heartedly.

"What's the matter?" He had been in such a good mood earlier.

"Phil's shipping out tomorrow," he said it in barely more than a whisper, but she caught every horrifying word.

"Oh my God," Sami pulled Lucas into a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry."

"He'll be fine. Right?" It was so wrong to think of little Philip out in war. The one sibling he grew up with was going to be in _war._

"We'll pray for him every night. He's doing a brave thing, Lucas. Your brother's a hero."

"Yeah, he is. I really don't want to think about this anymore. Please distract me."

"I think the perfect distraction just walked in and he's headed straight for Bonnie."

……………………………….

"Howdy, little lady. Might a fine woman such as yourself be willin' to fix me a nice drink?"

At least, that's what he wanted to say. Instead of being cool and charming, with a little bit of a country twist, Bart's opener went something like, "Bonnie. H-hey, umm…you feel like fixin' me a drink?"

His spirit dropped a little, as he couldn't quite pull off a southern accent. Bart didn't seem to realize that Bonnie found his awkward nervousness cute and sometimes endearing.

"What're you looking for, Sugar?"

Bart was taken aback by the flirtatious lilt of her voice and the way she utilized her cleavage. It gave him much-needed boost of confidence, "What do you suggest?"

"Surprise?"

"Sure," hopefully it wasn't too strong. He never could quite hold his liquor.

In true cowboy/bartender fashion, Bonnie slid the small glass down the surface of the bar and, in a rare form of good luck, he caught it. Hoping to impress Bonnie further, Bart lifted the glass and downed it, or tried to anyway. Not even a forth had made it past his lips before he started coughing from the strength of the drink.

In a flash, Bonnie was around the counter and patting his back, "I'm sorry, honey. Maybe that was too strong for a guy like you. You okay?"

Clearing his throat, Bart nodded desperately hoping that he wasn't turning too red. He seemed to do that a lot around her. Bonnie went back around the bar still chuckling and poured him something lighter, but she stopped short when she spotted Mickey and Maggie acting very husband and wife-y.

It wasn't that she was hurt that the man she loved was in love with another woman. Bonnie didn't love Mickey like that, but it was slowly starting to sink in that she was going to loose. She hated to loose. For once she wanted the good guy to choose her. She was terrified by the prospect of never finding her own sweet, dependable guy.

Bart followed her gaze and saw what was causing the hurt in her eyes. For some reason it was his natural instinct to comfort her. It overcame the paralyzing nerves he felt around her, "He doesn't know what he's missing. You're a-a real nice lady. A-amazing, really. Ol' Mickey's an idiot if he d-doesn't appreciate it."

Bonnie studied the man before her carefully for the first time. He was sweeter than any guy that had ever shown interest in her. Really adorable, in his own way. She liked talking to him, and when Bonnie Lockhart, or Horton depending on her mood, liked something or someone she took charge.

"Thanks. You know, the countdown's gonna start any second. You got a special lady to kiss?"

"N-no, not exactly," he could feel his cheeks getting red just _talking_ about kissing with her.

"You looking?"

"Uh… only if you're offering." Bart wanted to jump up and down, he'd actually managed to say something somewhat smooth.

"You've got yourself a New Year's kiss."

Down the bar, Sami pointed out Bart's shy, goofy grin as the countdown started. Lucas would have watched their plan unfold further, but it was midnight and he had a certain blonde to kiss.


	17. Kate's Mistake

Kate Roberts was upset. Her middle son refused to listen to reason. It seemed he had a selective memory. Of course Sami was screwing with them. It was obvious she was using her son to get back at her. Why couldn't he see that!

The little bitch had seduced Lucas. She tricked him into betraying his mother. His _mother_ who only had his best interests at heart! Everything was going to be okay, though, because Kate had a plan. She always had a plan.

And if the ringing phone had the right person on the other end, she was about to get everything she ever wanted, "Hello?"

"I don't know if I can pull this one off, Kate."

"What's the problem, now?" Eugenia was a useful little minion, but she was the whiniest person she'd ever met.

"Brandon is practically untraceable. I can't find him anywhere. He's really trying to lay low since his trial."

"Fine, if we can't get him back, then we'll find someone else. All we need is a man, and then we'll make it look like Sami cheated on Lucas. If we can't do that, then we'll turn it the other way around."

"What does that mean?" God, she was surrounded by the stupidest people on earth.

"It means that if we can't set up Sami, then we'll make it look like Lucas cheated instead."

"You'd do that to your own son?"

"Of course. This wedding is supposed to happen in a week. I have to do everything I can to get that slut away from my son. He'll get over it in a few days, and then I'll find him a suitable girl."

"Anyone in particular?"

Oh, very subtle, Genie. There was no way that was going to happen, "You never know. I've got to go, just keep working on the plan."

Kate didn't wait for Eugenia to respond before hanging up. It was so hard to find people to do your bidding.

Sami Brady was going to be taken care of. This plan was just the first step. Once the wedding was stopped it would be time for a more permanent solution. She cackled to herself and spun around in her office chair to do some work.

Lucas stood still, barely reigning in the urge to let his anger implode. He wanted to throw in her face the impressive number of expletives that were barely being kept under the surface. Instead he stood still, waiting for her to notice him. He took in, with dark satisfaction, the look of complete horror frozen on her face when she finally did.

"Lucas," quickly she tried to mask her face with motherly love. He wasn't fooled this time, "What're you doing here?"

Really she was asking 'how much did you hear?'

"Who was that, Kate?"

"It was just business, baby."

He was unmoved by the frown that marred her face at his use of her given name, "I didn't know Basic Black dealt with sick, disgusting schemes to ruin your son's life."

She gave a forced, fake laugh, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Stop it, just stop! I heard you plotting. You can't get out of this, Mother."

Lucas could see the exact moment when she knew her games weren't going to work. Her eyes turned cold and defiant. An ugly scowl crossed her face. This was not the mother he loved. Not even close.

"I'm doing what I have to do to save you from that bitch."

"You were going to bring Brandon back! After the way he attacked her! If that didn't work you would have set me up. Do you know what that would do to my family? Can you imagine what it would do to Will? What it would do to me?"

With slow measured steps, Kate came out from behind her desk and placed a placating hand on his arm, "Sweetheart. I'm doing what's best for you. One day you'll see that and thank me. Will will see it, too. Now why don't you forget you ever heard that silly, old conversation and let me take care of you?"

Angrily, Lucas pulled away from her, "Don't touch me. I don't need you to take care of me! I don't need you at all."

"Of course you need me, Lucas. I'm your mother."

"Stay out of my life. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

He walked away from her then. His slow defeated steps seemed so… final.

…………………………………………..

Right away, she knew something was wrong. Sami had been busy with last minute wedding plans when Lucas walked in looking like someone just shot his puppy, at least to her it looked that way. He was putting up a brave front, but his emotions were as plain as day to her. His eyes were defeated, angry, and sad, all at once.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold up this act as soon as he saw her. His beautiful fiancée was surrounded by their wedding plans, most likely looking over last minute details.

He felt his heart constrict painfully. His mother wanted to take this away. Kate wanted to deny him the love of the only woman that had ever mattered to him. Giving in to his mood, Lucas sank down onto the couch.

"Say something. You're kind of scaring me here."

"I was wrong. I can't believe I was wrong."

His voice was entirely too calm, "Wrong about what?"

"She was plotting against us. You said she would and I tried everything I could to believe she wouldn't do that. I was wrong."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

He allowed her to pull him into a hug, but a little demon in his head doubted her sincerity. It was stupid, because this wasn't her fault. Sami loved him and she would never want Lucas to go though this kind of pain. He knew that, but rationality didn't exactly come into play when he was loosing his mother.

Then it really connected in his mind, he was giving up on his mother because she wanted to take Sami away. It was too horrible to imagine. Loosing Sami was simply not an option. He clutched her closer, "I could have lost you. If I hadn't overheard, she would have… I can't believe I trusted her."

"Oh, Lucas," quietly, she stroked his back, comforting him as if he were a lost little boy. At this moment she hated Kate Roberts more than ever before. How could she do this to her own son? Somehow she had to fix this.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think you need to talk to her," he pulled back in shock, "Maybe a calm conversation would help. She needs to understand what she's doing to you."

He shook his head in disbelief, "How can you even suggest that? I never want to see her again. She can go to hell for all I care."

"Don't say things like that. You might regret it later. She _is_ your mother."

"Why are you defending her? You should be happy Kate is out of our lives."

"I'm not defending her, Lucas. I'd love it if she would leave us alone. Hell, I'd throw a party if she left town, but I love you and you love her. You never know what may happen and I don't want you to have any regrets. And, I really don't want you to resent me someday."

"This is bigger than you, Sami. It's about my mother trying to control every part of my life. She refuses to see the truth, and until she does I don't want to see her. I'm not going to let her take this away from us. I can't loose you."

Lovingly, she took his face in her hands, "You won't. Kate couldn't take me away from you if she tried."

Slowly he let out a breath, "You don't know what she was planning. She-she wanted to bring back Brandon and make it look like you cheated on me. And if that wasn't bad enough, she would have tried to set me up if that didn't do it. It could have worked."

"Not forever. Sooner or later the truth would have come out," sweetly she leaned in and kissed him, "In the end, it's _always_ going to be you and me."

Lucas smiled softly; she was the balm to his pain. No matter what it was, Sami could make everything seem better, "You're right. I mean, really, how could I let such an amazing woman get away?"

She smiled in return, glad to see his mood lifting, "I wouldn't let you make such a horrible mistake."

He smirked as he took her lips again, this time a little harder, "You know, maybe we should take this into the bedroom?"

She twisted her face into a mock considering look, "Hmmm, I don't know. We are getting married in a week," lightly she fingered the buttons on his shirt, "Maybe we should wait."

Lucas teasingly placed a kiss on her neck, "But I need comfort. That's something only you can give me."

Sami unbuttoned a few buttons so she could slip her hand inside his shirt, "I could always comfort you in some other way."

"Saaammiii…" he dragged her name out in a whine.

"After all, you're still upset about Kate. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

He nuzzled her neck, "Maybe I want you to take advantage of me. Trust me, the last thing on my mind is my mother."

She let out a low laugh and finally got the last button to open. She surveyed his oh-so-muscular chest and let out a sigh of appreciation as she pushed it off, "Who could resist a body like that?"

"That's what I thought, "Lucas laughed before pulling Sami completely in his lap and stealing another kiss.

Both pulled away slightly more breathless than before, "So, bedroom?"

"Definitely."

He didn't hesitate in lifting Sami into his arms and in minutes they were right where they wanted to be.


	18. Anticipation

"Hey, Bart. You want your usual?"

Bonnie smiled at him kindly as he slid onto a bar stool and nodded. He had come into Alice's every day since New Year's to keep her company during her shifts. It was really sweet. Slowly, but surely she was starting to depend on his being around. He was one of the good ones.

Bart waited happily for his drink. The past few weeks had eased his nervousness somewhat, but there were still huge flutters in his stomach every time he came in to see her. She knew he was only coming to spend time talking with her and, luckily, he knew that she enjoyed his company.

Best of all, she had kissed him! A little more than a month ago, right in this very bar he had kissed Bonnie Lockhart, or was it Horton? He was still uncertain of the state of that affair, but it seemed fair to say that it wasn't going to last much longer, right?

She slid him his drink and started wiping down the bar with a rag so that it looked like she was busy. In reality, she was making sure that no one would interrupt their conversation. It was a habit he probably noticed by now and hopefully it encouraged him a little.

"So, are you going to Lucas and Sami's wedding tomorrow?"

Bart had been practicing this for awhile now. If she said that she hadn't been invited he would ask her to be his date. If she said that she was, then he would just ask if she wanted to stick together. They would sit with each other and possibly spend the whole reception together as well.

"Yup, me, Mickey and Maggie are going as one big threesome. It'll be our last big event as Salem's own bigamists."

He was distracted from the path his question had originally intended to go down by that startling revelation, "What do ya mean?"

He held his breath in anticipation. This could be the sign that things could finally be going his way. He, Bart Biederbech could finally get the gal. He could be the suave, smooth hero in his own 50's gangster movie. Well, maybe not suave, or smooth, but Bonnie seemed to think he was cute and that was something.

"I mean, that I have agreed to have an annulment. I guess, after awhile ya have to know when to bow out gracefully."

Really, these past couple months Bonnie had had an epiphany, so to speak. Mickey was head-over-heels, always and forever, soul mates kind of in love with Maggie. She was slowly realizing that she didn't want to interfere with that. Karma was a bitch and if she did interfere, that kind of lovemight not come for her. She was beginning to think it was possible, too.

"Wow," his heart was beating a mile a minute and he could hear the blood rushing through his veins, "You really signed the papers n' everything?"

"It'll be official in a week or two."

She, of course, felt a little sad at the end of a marriage to a man she had actually respected. Her children's father had never given her any reason to respect or admire him. Mickey was a whole different story. But, this was a new beginning and, if the goofy grin on Bart's face was any indication, she may have just found the pick of the litter.

"I'm happy for you. Uh, I mean… it's real sad that you're getting' annulled and all, but this could be good for you."

He didn't want to hint too big, how was he supposed to know if she'd want his attention?

Bonnie could see his fear and hesitation. The poor guy was tongue-tied around her, but really, who could blame him? If she wanted this man, she would have to be the aggressive one. Not that she had any problem with that.

"Ya know, maybe you could keep me company during the wedding. I wouldn't want to be stuck with them by myself. What do ya say?"

He knew there was a reason he liked this woman. She was bold and fearless, things he wasn't. She could see what he wanted to say and helped him along, "That'd be great."

………………………………….

Sami stretched next to Lucas, completely exhausted. This was the last time they could spend any time together before the big wedding. In a unanimous vote, they had decided to spend the day in bed. It would help fight the urge to sneak to each other during the night. At least that was her reasoning.

Lucas pulled her a little closer with that satisfied smile that always seemed to grace his face when he had his way with her. He really was adorable and the butterflies in her stomach started beating faster every time he looked at her that way.

She was getting married. She was actually getting married. She would be Sami Roberts this time tomorrow. It was amazing, beyond amazing. This one was actually going to happen.

Lucas lazily ran a hand down her hair over and over again. Sami had the most amazing hair; he could run his fingers through it all day. He still had trouble believing this was real in moments like these. She really was his Sami and she was actually going to be his wife.

Absently, she trailed a hand over his bare chest, "I'm going to miss you."

He didn't move or open his eyes, "Am I going somewhere?"

"You're not going to be here tonight. I hate it when you're not here."

"We _could_ forget the silly superstitions. Would it really be risking that much?"

"Only our marriage and our future. No, I don't want to risk this one. We're better safe than sorry."

He was about to argue the benefits of risk taking when the phone rang, "Who would want to disturb our limited time together. Do they know nothing?"

He was only half-joking. This was the last time he would hold her for almost twenty four hours, and he was seriously considering giving the person on the other end hell for disturbing his peaceful afterglow.

"We might as well answer it. They're not going away."

Grudgingly, Lucas reached behind him and picked up the receiver. Sami kept her body cuddled close to his, only partially listening to his side of the conversation. He went from calm, to scared and intense, to pacified, in a matter of minutes.

He sat up to put the phone away, not quite sure how he was supposed to feel. He watched Sami sit up next to him. Worry was etched into her every feature. With her hand safely tucked away in his, he answered the question she hadn't voiced.

"That was Rex. He, uh, called to tell me that Philip's on his way home," before she could ask any of the millions of questions in her mind, Lucas continued. "He's been injured. It's not bad, just a broken leg and some other minor things, but he was allowed to come home to recover before he could go back into active duty.

'Apparently, this happened a few days ago, but he wouldn't let them call us. Now he's on his way home with one of the nurses that treated him. He's going to be here really soon."

Sami rubbed his arm comfortingly, "Do you want to meet him at the airport? 'Cause we can go right now."

"No, Rex said that Phil wanted to meet up later. He's going to come to the thing the guys are doing for me."

"Well, you know, if he's up for your bachelor party, I'd say he's fine."

"It's not a bachelor party. They just wanted to celebrate, Jen's doing the same thing for you." he groused. The familiar teasing was easing away his worry. She was right, Philip was fine.

"I know, which reminds me. We have to get up and get dressed."

Lucas snuck a sly glance at the clock and then pulled her to him, "We still have a little more time."

Surprisingly, Sami dodged his advances and avoided his mouth, "Nope. This is now the beginning of our abstinence."

"What?"

"There will be no more making love, kissing or even touching until tomorrow, _after_ we're married."

Now he was thoroughly confused, "I don't get it."

"I want tomorrow to be special. So, we are going to keep our hands and lips to ourselves. They say waiting builds the anticipation."

He pouted now, "So I can't even hug you?"

"Put away that lip, Mister. You'll thank me later," Lucas's puppy face grew even more exaggerated and she couldn't help laughing, "Okay, fine. One _goodbye_ hug, then we will wait until tomorrow."

"I guess I can live with that."

All the more reason to look forward to tomorrow.


	19. The Night Before Marriage

**There's only going to be one more chapter after this. This chapter may be a little harsh on Belle, but when I think about it, the whole fic has been very anti-Belle. I guess no one minds, which is good.**

The first time she knocked nothing happened, but Sami figured that it was possible that no one heard her. The second time she wondered if they had forgotten that she already knew about the party therefore it was, in fact, not a surprise party.

Finally frustrated with the lack of response she opened the door herself to find a cacophony of noise. As Sami neared the living room the tones became clearer and she could discern the voices of Julie and Bonnie in another of their loud arguments.

When they came into view, all she could do was lean against the doorframe to watch. At this point Julie was up to her full temper, which only Bonnie could bring forth.

"You know, I didn't even want you here in the first place. The only reason you are at this celebration is because Jennifer is too nice to leave anyone out. You had no right to invite her!"

"Gee, I'm sorry, but, see, where I come from family means somethin'. I guess you just don't appreciate family the way I do."

"Sami and Belle don't get along. She would not want to be anywhere near Belle the night before her wedding."

"The poor little chick looked so upset when I asked her if she was going. I had to invite her."

"Well, you're going to be the one to deal with Sami. Good luck with that."

At this point Sami cleared her throat loudly to make her presence known. The argument was almost funny, but enough was enough. Both women looked at her with a varying degrees of guilt. Jen caught her eye for a second to share her amusement.

"Sami, darling, I'm so sorry for what Bonnie's done. I didn't want her here."

"Shut up, Julie, how was I supposed to know that Belle wouldn't be welcome. I'm sorry if you're upset."

She considered letting them stew in their anxiety for a little while, but it didn't seem worth it, "As long as Belle stays away from me, I don't care."

Belle brightened considerably when she heard her name mentioned by someone inside. After the day she had it was always nice to have some people build her back up. It was nice being loved by everyone.

Well, almost everyone. Phillip had been unexpectedly cold when he got home. He had greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek, told her that they needed to talk later, and then he just left. His nurse had wheeled him out of the loft to go see Lucas. It was disturbing to say the least.

When she entered the living room, with Mimi in tow, everyone stopped talking. Obviously they were surprised she showed up, and she was too. After the way Sami had treated her, it had taken Belle awhile to decide to come. Finally, being the forgiving person that she was, she was able to leave for the party.

Jen moved forward slowly to play hostess and Sami moved into the living room without addressing her little sister. She was a bit affronted at first, but brushed it off as her sister needing to great her other guests.

Sami moved to sit next to Maggie to avoid confronting Belle. It should have been apparent to her that she would not be welcome, but as usual, things were never that simple.

Despite some unwelcome people, the bridal party went fairly well. She got some amazing gifts, most that Lucas would enjoy just as much as her. There was good food and, for the most part, good company. Things were going well, although Sami couldn't help but notice that Belle seemed to pout more and more noticeably through the entire evening.

Sooner or later, in a loud whisper that could be heard through the room, Belle turned to Mimi and said, "I can't believe they're doing this for _Sami_. I didn't get anything as good as she did. It's not fair."

Julie shot Bonnie a triumphant gaze to let her know that this was all her fault. Mimi flushed embarrassedly and tried to quiet her friend, but the most remarkable reaction came from Jennifer.

She stood up and asked to talk to Belle privately. There was an unintelligible conversation in the hall and then the front door slammed. Jen walked back to announce that she had asked Belle to leave.

………………………………...

Lucas stood in the midst of an animated party in his brother's loft. Rex and Will had worked together to have a small "bachelor party", though it was much more tame and he preferred it that way. Not only because it was kid friendly, but also because he had no desire for a cliché.

He had worked so hard to get to this point with Sami; there was absolutely nothing in him that needed some big last hooray. Mostly, he was looking forward to seeing Philip again. It had been a month and change since he had been shipped out, but it seemed like much longer.

A knock at the door had Will out of his seat before anyone else. He opened the door and let out a whoop of excitement, then moved out of the way to let the wheelchair come through. Lucas was up in seconds to welcome his brother.

Philip made the rounds congenially, even pretending to be surprised to see Jack alive. When he finished the first go around, he returned to his nurse, a very pretty redhead, and whispered something to her. She laughed and then waved goodbye to everyone in the room and exited.

Everything seemed to calm a little and everyone doled out some sage advice. It was fun, but it was some time before Lucas could find any opportunity to talk to Philip. Everyone was occupied with something else when the brothers found each other.

"Looks like I came back just in time for the wedding of the year."

"Yes, you did. I bet you're glad to be home and I bet Belle was excited."

Philip looked down uncomfortably for a second before clearing his throat, "I wouldn't really know. I, um, kind of didn't stick around to talk for long."

"I know she was getting on your nerves before you left, but you can't possibly tell me that you didn't miss her."

"At first it was weird, but after awhile I kind of stopped thinking about her. Then, I met Sara, my nurse, and we just clicked," he leaned in as if he were going to tell a secret, "I'm asking Belle for a divorce."

Lucas was taken aback for a few moments, "Wow. I can't believe it. I mean, you were so convinced that she was the love of your life."

"I know, but I think it was more of an infatuation. She was someone I couldn't have and I just blew it way out of proportion. Do you think she'll be upset?"

"Probably, but she'll get over it. No offense, but I kind of always thought Belle was using you to get to Shawn."

"A few months ago I would have fought you on that tooth and nail, but Sara's changed that."

"So, you're really in love this time?"

"I must be. It's so different from any other relationship I've ever had. She's so funny and smart and about a million other things. She's got a hell of a temper, too."

"It's good to see you in love, little brother."

………………………………...

Finally, the end of the night came and Lucas collapsed on his bed. He had barely shed his pants and sweater and pulled the covers over himself, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Sleep was trying to pull him into its siren depths and he had no desire to resist. He was completely pulled into a dreamless sleep when the ring of his cell phone dragged him away from his haven.

Suddenly wide-awake, he grabbed the phone off the nightstand before it would disturb Will. He brought it to his ear without once opening his eyes, "Hello?"

"Hey."

A wide smile spread across his face, "Hey. What're you doing?"

"I'm lying here in bed and I realized that I can't remember the last time I fell asleep without you with me. Then, of course, I started missing you like crazy, so I had to call."

"I'm glad you did. How was the party?"

"Pretty good. Bonnie informed me that she and Mickey are ending their huge mistake of a marriage, so I guess our plan worked out."

"You could say that, although we didn't have to do much."

"True. Bonnie and Bart are actually kind of cute together. I guess we're pretty good match makers."

"Well, when you're happy you want other people to be happy, too."

"I'm definitely happy. Nothing else exciting happened, except for Jen kicking Belle out."

"Wow, you had a much more interesting party then I did. The only new thing that I found out is that Philip's asking Belle for a divorce."

"Wow," Sami stayed quiet for a few seconds. She and her sister may not have been getting along, but she almost felt sorry for her. Until she remembered the awful way Belle treated Philip. He was a nice kid and deserved more, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know she's your sister, but I'm happy for him. He's in love with someone else."

"Me, too. If he's happier this way then we wouldn't want him to stay in the marriage for the wrong reasons. Belle will recover."

"I hope so."

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married tomorrow."

He laughed at the animation in her voice, "I know."

"I'm really happy."

"Me, too. You know, we should go to sleep."

"I know, but I don't think I can."

"We should try."

"Fine, I'll _try_."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one at the altar."

Her laugh was musical, "Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Sami hung up the phone and prepared herself to go to sleep. That conversation had eased some of her nerves. She'd never had a good wedding day yet; it was hard to believe this one would work. But hearing Lucas's voice was all she needed. Now, if she were lucky, she'd be able to get an hour or two of sleep.


	20. Happy Endings

**This is the end of the road. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for taking interest in this wildly unrealistic story. I had fun with it. Oh, I apologize in advance for not actually writing out the ceremony or the vows. I've only ever been to one wedding and my cousin is very hippie-like so it wasn't exactly traditional. I have no idea what goes on in a real church wedding. Plus I'm not Catholic, so I'd probably do it very wrong. Now to end the day and the story with a little bit of fluff.**

Sami sat silently in the bridal room of St. Luke's while Jen and Abby ran around like mad women trying to get everything together. Maggie and Julie were trying to give encouraging words and Caroline was playing the proud grandmother. But, all she could focus on was the fact that she was getting married.

She had expected the butterflies she felt last night to increase twenty-fold by this time, but they didn't. She could still feel their slight flutter in the pit of her stomach, but more than anything else, she felt calm.

She could _feel_ that this one was going to happen. Deep down inside of herself, where all that existed was truth, she could feel comfort of this knowledge. It was this glowing peace that radiated from her inner being. She may not deserve him, but he was taking her none-the-less.

There was no doubt in Sami's mind that she would be Mrs. Lucas Roberts by the end of the day. That was the last thought that was allowed to her, before her mother started insisting that it was time to get dressed.

………………………………

Lucas could feel his palms growing sweaty. It was silly to be nervous, but weddings were not always very successful when it came to Sami. Sure he had been responsible for most of her failures, but that didn't ease the nerves.

A part of him was afraid that she would realize how little he deserved her. After all, he had a mother hell bent on destroying her and his own track record with Sami was anything but exemplary. Yes, she had done just as much to him, but he had never almost died because of it.

The music started, cutting off his trek down memory lane, not that he minded. Lucas turned to the doors of the church and waited for the love of his life to enter. The bridesmaids and groomsmen entered almost completely escaping his notice. They weren't whom he was waiting for.

The music changed and his breath caught in his throat as she finally came into view. Her white gown reminded him of something out of a fairytale and, underneath the lacy veil, he could see her loose curls. Her mother's pearls gracefully adorned her neck.

This was his ultimate fantasy come true. She was shining in a uniquely Sami way. Her happiness was a beacon of light and he was surprised his mouth wasn't hanging open in amazement. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

He was amazing. That was the only thought that ran through her mind. Lucas had always looked good in formal wear, but there was something different about this time. His smile was pure happiness, with what almost seemed like awe mixed in.

His bronzed skin seemed to have an incandescent quality. His eyes were a warm, gooey brown that she could melt from. Sami didn't even notice the church or the results of all her extensive planning, he was all she could see.

When they reached the altar, Roman kissed her cheek gently and placed her hand in Lucas's. Their eyes met and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Silently she mouthed 'I love you', which he answered back with a mouthed 'I love you, too.'

They turned to face Father Jansen to begin their vows.

……………………………….

"We actually, did it. We're married."

Sami couldn't stop staring at the simple band that decorated her left hand. Every once in awhile she would switch to looking at his, as if to compare them. Right now, they were in the limo that was going to bring them to their reception.

Smoothly, Lucas entwined the hand she was staring at with his own and leaned back in a completely relaxed position. Now that she was his wife everything was great. Oh, how he loved that word. Wife. My wife, Sami. It was a statement that rolled effortlessly off his tongue. He liked the feeling.

They arrived at the Penthouse Grille, a tribute to Lucas's proposal, and were presented to their friends in family as husband and wife. As the welcome strains of their song began to play, he led his bride to the dance floor, relishing in the opportunity to hold her and she in being held.

"The wedding went really well."

"I know. It was perfect," he kept his eyes closed and they swayed to the music in perfect synch without thought.

"No, I mean, the wedding went _really_ well. What do you think's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because this is us _and_ it's Salem. Nothing ever goes so well in this town. Where's your mother?"

"She's taken care of."

Sami cocked her head to the side and looked in his eyes, "What do you mean 'taken care of?'"

He smiled secretively, "Just what I said. She's not a problem."

She pushed his arm playfully, "Lucas Roberts, what did you do?"

"It was no big deal. I just asked John for a favor."

"John. You mean John my stepfather who hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you. And if him sending Kate out of the country on our wedding day isn't proof of that, I don't know what is."

"He really did that?"

"Yup, and just in case, I had some guards outside the church. There was no way she was getting in."

"You are the greatest man in whole wide world."

"There was no way she was going to ruin this for us."

Her voice turned soft and serious, "Thank you."

He brushed a stray hair from her face, "You know I'd do anything for you."

………………………………...

Bonnie watched wistfully as all the couples of Salem joined Sami and Lucas on the dance floor. Mickey and Maggie. Doug and Julie. Jack and Jen. Bo and Hope. Even Philip was on the dance floor in his wheelchair with the little redhead that came home with him.

Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. That was the story of her life, and in this case she wasn't even a bridesmaid. All she wanted was a decent guy. Was that too much to ask for?

Bart watched her stare at the dance floor longingly, mistakenly thinking that she was wishing that she were out there with Mickey. This would be the part of the movie where the guy who has a major thing for the girl would ask her to dance. That's what he should do, right? Right, he decided with a nod of his head.

"Hey, umm… Bonnie, would you like to dance? With me, I mean?"

She smiled at him encouragingly, "Sure, Bart, that'd be great."

He smiled shyly and offered his hand, as any movie hero would do. It was amazing to him that this buxom beauty was spending so much time with him. The old Bartmeister. The Count's lapdog. He was never the guy that got the girl. This was a whole new playing field for him.

He could feel her many curves pressing against him and felt his heart speed up. He was never very good at putting the moves on women, but Bonnie made him feel so comfortable. Was it possible to feel comfortable and nervous at the same time, because that was how he felt whenever she was around?

"Ya know, Bonnie, I…uh…I really like you."

"I like you too. You're a very sweet guy."

God, he hoped he wasn't blushing, "I was…um, wondering if maybe, sometime you'd like to…go out with me sometime? I mean, it doesn't have to be too soon and I'd understand if you didn't want to. I'd be real disappointed, but I'd understand. I'm not the smoothest guy or all that great looking, but maybe…"

"Bart, shut up for a second so that I can say yes."

"Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yep."

An adorably elated smile spread over his features and Bonnie felt something new. It was a feeling she couldn't really describe, but it was good. She may have found the ideal man after all.

……………………………..

Sami and Lucas made the rounds expected of them. They said hello to all of their guests and chatted pleasantly. She tried very hard to avoid confrontation and he tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the inane babble most of the people tried to pass off as conversation.

It was when they reached their brother Rex that she noticed a conspicuous absence.

"Rex, where's Mimi? Aren't you two, like, joined at the hip?"

"She really wanted to come, but Belle…"

"Oh, right. Enough said."

With a vindictive smirk, Sami wondered pleasantly how well Belle's boycott was going.

………………………………...

Belle pouted a little more, wondering why Mimi wasn't asking her what was wrong. Usually she didn't have to work so hard for sympathy. It had taken her forever to convince Mimi to stay home from Sami's wedding and she was her _best friend_.

Maybe she had gotten too used to being the center of attention. It had been awhile since she'd had to search for empathy. Was it her fault that everyone gravitated towards her?

Stupid Sami was taking everything. Her attention, her friends, everything that was supposed to be hers. It wasn't fair.

Mimi sighed to herself and prepared to ask Belle what was the matter, vaguely wondering why in the world this woman was her best friend.

………………………………..

Lucas watched as Sami and Will talked with Grandpa Shawn. Will must have said something wildly funny because both adults came alive with laughter. His little family was happier that it had ever been and he intended to keep it that way.

He made his way over to the group and gently rested a hand on the small of her back. He leaned in closer to her ear to whisper, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Her eyes lit up with the childish joy of finding out there was a present coming.

"Would you excuse us, Shawn, I have something to tell my family."

Shawn Sr. gave him a hearty back-clap as he left the group to talk to Roman. Will shot Lucas a conspiratorial grin. He was pretty sure he knew what this was about. Dad didn't know he'd seen the papers, but this had to be about them.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"Stop stalling and just tell me."

Sami was practically bouncing on her heels. She was so impatient it was endearing.

"Okay. You better prepare yourselves."

"Come on, Dad, just get it out already."

"Okay," Lucas took a deep breath to get ready, and a little to aggravate Sami, "I bought a house."

"You bought a house?" She wasn't sure how to feel about him buying a _house_ without talking to her.

"Yup. Before you start jumping to conclusions, you should know it's in the same neighborhood as Jen and Gran. I would have told you, but I wanted to surprise you guys. What do you think?"

Sami threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, "I think I love you."

"Well that's good, considering the fact that you're my wife and all."

She smiled wickedly, "I think I'm going to like being your wife."

He let out a soft growl at the undertones of the comment, "I know you will. Especially tonight. You know, anticipation and all that."

Will cringed at the blatant sexual undercurrents in his father's tone. There were some things a kid didn't need to know. He made a quiet exit from this conversation so that they could be alone. He figured the more time they had alone together increased his chances of getting a sibling. He was planning on having a baby brother or sister by this time next year.


End file.
